The Heroes, The Defector, and The Factory
by L. E. Wigman
Summary: The Heroes are ordered to destroy a munitions factory that they can't find, a mysterious young woman asks the heroes for help, and the Gestapo are on the hunt for a certain spy... Just another day at Stalag 13.
1. Papa Bear has contacts, use them

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer; I don't own Hogan's Heroes. It belongs to people far smarter than I.

This is my first story. I welcome all comments...

* * *

 _Raining...great, Just great!_ Colonel Robert Hogan thought, as he and his men, Sergeant Andrew Carter and Corporal Louis LeBeau, crept stealthily towards the bridge. Their mission was to blow up the Dusseldorf Bridge. The bridge was one of the main means the Germans had of transporting their munitions.

"I don't know why we even bother." LeBeau whispered to Hogan, "They'll just build it again. We should be blowing up the factory."

The Colonel shot him an annoyed glance,"We don't know where the factory is located, LeBeau. You know that."

LeBeau looked away, all he could think about was that factory. A factory churning out thousands of bullets each day. Bullets used by Nazis, on innocent people, his people! LeBeau was as loyal a Frenchman as there ever was and it pained him to think of his people suffering.

"Look, we'll talk to London and the Underground, see if anyone has discovered the factory's location, but until then we'll have to settle for blowing the bridge when the trucks roll over it." Hogan assured his comrade, "Are the charges ready, Carter?"

"Oh boy, are they! Place them under the two main support beams and once that third truck rolls on the bridge, BLAM! Then the trucks blow up, KABOOM!" Carter made excited explosion noises until a hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"One of these days, Carter, you're going to bring a kraut patrol right to us!" LeBeau hissed, releasing Carter as the young American settled down.

"Sorry." He muttered, sheepishly. "Yes, Colonel. Place the charges under the support beams and run the wire back to the plunger."

"Alright, LeBeau, left side. Carter, you have the right." Both men crept forward quietly to complete their part of the mission. Hogan followed keeping a sharp eye out for patrols as well as the guards on the bridge.

 _Hurry up!_ Hogan thought, _we have to get back for the roll call. We're gonna miss it if we don't hurry._ After about fifteen minutes Carter had the wires strung from both charges all the way up to the plunger. Now all they had to do was wait for the munitions convoy. They waited, and waited, after a half hour had passed, Hogan started to say, "We might just have to settle for blowing the bridge. We have..." He was cut off by a furious LeBeau,

"Non! mon Colonel, we must blow the trucks! So many people may die if those trucks are allowed through!"

"I know that, LeBeau. However, if we miss roll call, we run the risk of exposing the whole operation." Hogan replied, somewhat impatiently. He was chilled, wet, and very tired. He was about to order Carter to just blow the bridge when he heard the quiet rumble of trucks in the distance.  
"Get ready, Carter. Here they come." Hogan held his hand up, ready to give the signal. The first truck stopped at the guard post. The driver and the guard exchanged words and then the driver passed his papers down. After a couple minutes the guard handed the papers back and signaled the convoy forward. "Now, Carter!" Hogan ordered as the third truck drove over the main support. Carter laughed a little with sheer excitement, as he pushed the plunger down. The bridge exploded into a fiery display, than one by one the trucks exploded.

"Whooohooo!" Carter hollered, before Hogan had a chance to silence him, they heard,

" _ **Was ist los? Wer ist da**_?" _Just our luck...A_ kraut _patrol!_ Hogan turned and signaled his men to make a run for it. " _ **HALT! oder ich schieße!**_ " the German called out, as he fired several shots at the fleeing figures. The patrol tried to give chase, but they quickly lost sight of the saboteurs.

Hogan and his men quickly evaded the patrol and quietly started the trip home. They reached camp a little after four in the morning. _Just in time!_ Hogan thought, as they approached the stump that served as the entrance to their tunnel. The spotlight swung over where they crouched and they ducked their faces down. The Colonel tapped Carter on the shoulder. Cater jumped up and ran forward, quickly and quietly opening the hatch and disappearing into the stump. The light passed again, then LeBeau ran forward and slid down the entrance. Hogan watched as both of his men went through the stump. _Home, safe and sound._ Hogan smiled, and and took a moment to look heavenwards, _Thank you, Lord_ , he thought then after the light passed by, jumped up and climbed down the tunnel entrance.

He was greeted by a relieved Sergeant James 'Kinch' Kinchloe and a ranting Corporal Peter Newkirk,

"Cuttin' it real close this time! Why, we been waiting 'ere for 'ours. Thought you been caught this time, we did!"

"Alright, Newkirk, we get it. You were worried about us. Thanks, mon ami." LeBeau grinned, as he changed into his uniform.

The Englishman looked over at Carter, "Well, wouldn't you be? Carter 'ere is more likely to blow 'is ruddy self up, than a bridge."  
Carter looked indignant, "Hey, that's not true!" He was about to say more, but he was cut off by the Colonel,

"Hold it! We don't have time for this. Hurry up, or we'll miss roll call." The men started up the ladder, first Newkirk, than LeBeau, with Carter bringing up the rear. Kinch grabbed the Colonel's arm before he could start up,

"Colonel, we got a transmission from London while you were gone. They want that factory found and destroyed. They even made it priority one."

Hogan shook his head, "Well, did London say how to find the factory?"

Kinch grinned, "They said 'Papa Bear has contacts, use them.'"

"What do they think I have been using?" Hogan said with frustration, "Isn't that just like them. Alright, after roll call, call the underground ask if they have any idea where the factory is or if they know of anyone in the area who does."

"Yes, Colonel." Kinch started to sit down at the radio.

"I said, after roll call." Hogan told him. Kinch nodded and made his way up the ladder. Hogan stared at the radio a minute, consumed with his thoughts. _What do they think, I can just divine the location through ESP? There's only so much a POW can do..._ He shrugged, and made his way up the ladder.

* * *

 **Translation:  
Was ist los? - What's happening?**  
 **Wer ist da?- Who's there?**  
 **HALT! oder ich schieße- Halt! or I'll shoot**


	2. The most dangerous man in Germany

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is complete fiction. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead it purely coincidental.

* * *

The men trudged out the door of barracks two and into their usual rows.

"Eins, zwei, drei..." Sergeant Hans Schultz, started his count, silently praying all would be present, "...dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn." He smiled at Hogan, "Thank you, Colonel Hogan, they are all here."

"Where else would they be, Schultz?" Hogan asked, innocently.

"Yeah, Shultzie, where would we be?" Newkirk piped up.

The door to the kommandantur opened revealing Colonel Wilhelm Klink, a balding man with a monocle. "Repoooort!" Klink bellowed, as he stepped on to the muddy ground.

"Herr Komandant, I report all prisoners, present and accounted for." Schultz replied, quite happily.

"Gentlemen, I have news from Berlin." Klink started off on his usual spiel, "Your cause is hopeless, our factories are running on all cylinders. Your pesky daylight bombings result in nothing more than downed aeroplanes and more POWs. The glorious Third Reich cannot be stopped." The men from barracks two started jeering at him. Klink shouted, to be heard, "It will only be a matter of time, until we win the war."

"The filthy boche will not win this war." LeBeau spat, "We will win and we will make the German pigs pay!"

The men cheered.

"You tell 'im, LeBeau!" Newkirk shouted.

Klink looked flabbergasted, "Silence! You cannot speak this way about the Fatherland!" Klink's attention shifted to Hogan, "Hogan, control your men. I cannot..." Klink stopped as he noticed a staff car pulling in through the gates. "Schultz, confine the Prisoners to barracks. Dismissed."

Klink hurried over to the staff car. As Kink was walking away, Schultz began to herd the prisoners into the barracks. Newkirk and Carter on cue started to harangue Schultz, giving Hogan an opportunity to observe the vehicle, hoping to catch a glimpse of the occupants.

The first one to get out of the car he recognized immediately.  
 _Hochstetter, when it rains it pours._ Hogan thought sourly, he didn't recognize the SS general that stepped out after him. The general turned to speak to someone else in the vehicle. Unfortunately, he couldn't see who it was.

"Colonel Hogan, Please. It is worth my life. Tell your men to go back to the barracks." Schultz pleaded with the Colonel.

"Alright, into the barracks, fellas." Hogan ushered Carter and Newkirk into the barracks. Schultz followed them in,

"Colonel, the cockroach, will he be cooking for the kommandant's guests? " Schultz look at him hopefully, "Perhaps a little apple strudel?"

"Not now Schultz, I'm busy." Hogan answered, making his way past the men and into his office. Schultz stopped him, he chuckled,

"Busy? What could a possibly be so urgent? You are a prisoner of war."

Hogan stopped, turned and smiled at him,

"Well, Schultz, if you really want to know..."

Schultz cut him off with a look of panic, "Nein! I do not want to know. I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing!" Schultz hurried off before he could hear anything else. Hogan and his men continued in to his quarters.

Kinch, had plugged in the coffee pot and set up the speaker so that they could hear from the bug in Klink's office. Unfortunately, they heard nothing but static. Kinch fiddled with the wires, after a couple of minutes, he looked up and shrugged,

"Sorry, Colonel, seems like the speaker's on the fritz, again."

Hogan sighed, "Guess I'll have to go in and find out what's going on."

"Careful, Colonel, the Gestapo aren't as tame as our krauts." Kinch advised.

"Yes, mother." Hogan said with a grin.

1*******************************************1

Hogan made his way across the compound carefully. He didn't need stopped before he could even get started. As he walked toward the kommandantur, he noticed the S.S. guards standing by the staff car.

 _Hopefully if they're out here, there won't be any in the office._ Hogan opened the outer door and smiled,

"Hi-ya, honey, is the old Iron Eagle in?"

Helga, Klink's pretty, blonde secretary, looked up frowning slightly,

"Colonel Hogan, you shouldn't be here. Prisoners are confined to barracks until further notice."

"I really have to see the kommandant." Hogan moved behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "It's very important."

She turned slightly in her seat to look at him, "Colonel, Major Hochstetter is in there with General Lutzen, S.S." worry filled her warm, blue eyes, "They are not nice people." She paused, the frown on her face deepened, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Hogan plastered on his usual cocky grin, "I'll be alright, honey." He placed a kiss on her neck, "Besides, we have a date on Friday." with that he stood up and walked into Klink's office.

 _I hope you can make it._ She thought, staring after him.

Hogan barged into Klink's office, without knocking, "Kommandant, I have a matter of the utmost urgency." He paused, feigning shock, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"Hogan! How dare you barge into..." Klink started to chastise Hogan.

"Shut up, Klink!" Major Hochstetter, a shorter man with a mustache, interrupted Klink.

"Hogan, just the man I wanted to see." Hochstetter said smoothly.

Hogan turned to face Hochstetter, the surprise he felt barely hidden from his face.

"I missed you too, Major. I was just thinking to myself, that I haven't had anyone accusing me of anything in a long time." Hogan grinned, nonchalantly. His mind raced as he tried to think of the reasons why Hochstetter would want to see him.

 _He knows._ _He has proof._ The thoughts whirled in his head until he realized, _If he does know, I can't warn the men, they can't hear us._

"Hogan, this is General Lutzen." Hochstetter said, pulling Hogan from his thoughts. Hochstetter turned to the General, "Herr General, this is the man I've told you about."

The General stood. Hogan's eyes followed him as he stood. The General was tall, very tall, and broad. He had greying hair and a thick mustache. However, the thing that caught Hogan's attention were his eyes, they were a clear, almost crystal blue, and cold as ice.

"Colonel, this is a pleasure." General Lutzen, smiled in a cold, cynical way, "The Major has told me all about you. The most dangerous man in Germany."

Hogan swallowed, trying to hide the anxiousness he felt.

"Me, sir?" He pointed to himself, "I'm just a simple POW."

Klink jumped up from his desk, "Hogan and the rest of the prisoners here at Stalag 13 are completely cowed. There have been no successful escapes. The best record in all of Germany." Klink froze and sank back down into his seat when General Lutzen turned his icy glare on him.

"I have read the Major's reports." General Lutzen's eyes shifted back to Hogan, "He believes you are behind the sabotage in the area."

Hogan met his gaze with confidence, "That's very hard to do from a POW camp."

Major Hochstetter stepped forward, "The Dusseldorf Bridge was blown up last night, where were you?"

Hogan smiled, "Here. In camp. Asleep."

General Lutzen looked at Hochstetter and nodded. Hochstetter stepped out of the room. General Lutzen smiled.

 _He looks like the cat that ate the canary._ Hogan worried, trying to appear unconcerned.

"Colonel, what would you say if I told you that I had a witness who saw you at the bridge?" the General asked, smoothly.

"I'd say they were lying." Hogan responded, his tone matching the General's, "Sargent Schultz was our barracks guard. Ask him if we left in the middle of the night then came back." Hogan chuckled a little to make the idea sound more absurd. Klink joined him for a moment, but he quickly shut up when the General asked how he felt about Leningrad.

The door opened and all the occupants of the room turned toward the door.

"Ah, come in, my dear." General Lutzen smiled broadly. Hogan's eyes widened.

In stepped Major Hochstetter, followed by a young woman, she looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled in to a bun. She smiled slightly, looking nervously around.

General Lutzen took her hand and led her to a seat. She sat down primly and crossed her legs at the ankle.

"My dear, This is Colonel Hogan." General Lutzen spoke to the woman, "Is this the man you saw at the Dusseldorf Bridge, last night?"

Hogan held his breath. The woman looked over at him, she hesitated slightly, then she nodded. Hogan's heart was in his throat.

His mind whirled as he tried to think of some way to spin this.

Some way to get out of it.

 _The Gestapo have a witness._

 _The operation is blown._

 _It's the firing squad for all of us._

* * *

 **P.S.** This is not necessarily placed within the first season. I used Helga because I liked Helga better than Hilda. 


	3. Please, help me, Papa Bear

**Author's Note: disclaimer,** I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is complete fiction.

* * *

Hochstetter had a smug look on his face, "Go ahead, tell your story, again."

The woman started her story, "We, the General and I, were traveling to Hammelburg via Dusseldorf. We left after supper and had crossed the bridge shortly before midnight , and had driven about three or four miles past the bridge, when the tire blew out."

She looked over at General Lutzen, he nodded gesturing for her to continue,

"The General said he could fix it. He started to fix it but, I got bored and went for a walk. I saw this man, this Hogan, crouching beside a tree. I didn't know what he was doing until he pushed down the plunger and the bridge exploded."

Hogan stared at her, _She couldn't have seen me, it was raining so heavily, she couldn't have seen my face. And Carter pushed the plunger, not me. Why hasn't she mentioned LeBeau or Carter?_

General Lutzen smiled, "She has positively identified, this man as the saboteur. Colonel Hogan, you're under arrest."

Hogan, interrupted from his thoughts, recovered quickly, "This woman is lying. You probably have her so frightened, she'll say anything."

Lutzen clenched his jaw in anger, "This woman is my niece, Lisbeth, a loyal German. How dare you impune her character." His eyes were stormy, he started to take a step towards Hogan.

NIECE? Hogan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Please, Uncle, don't hurt him." Lisbeth spoke up, laying a hand on her uncle's arm. General Lutzen stared at her as if she had loster her mind. She glanced over at Hogan, then back to her uncle, "I mean, won't you get more information if you take him to headquarters in Hammelburg?"

Lutzen was silent a moment and then he smiled at her, with a look that was almost full of pride. "Ja, he will be taken for questioning, after which he will be shot at the end of the week."

Hogan was staring at the woman, _Why did she stop him? How can she set me up for the firing squad one minute, then beg her uncle to spare me the next?_ He looked over at Klink,

 _I need to get control of the situation._

"Kommandant, I am a prisoner of war, with all the guaranteed protections under the Geneva Convention." Hogan stated, drawing up every bit of confidence he had in him, "If I blew up the bridge, and that's a big if, how did Miss Lisbeth happen to see me clearly? It was cloudy and raining all night. No moonlight."

General Lutzen simply stared, he opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

Hogan seizing the opportunity, continued, "There is no way for me to escape from camp, the Major's men have been over every inch of the barracks, several times." Hogan felt himself calming as he had completely regained control, "Finally, Kommandant, you ordered bed checks at eleven o'clock and two o'clock. Sargent Schultz and Corporal Langenscheidt were on guard all night and the executed the bed checks. Ask them, they will confirm that neither I, nor any of my men, left the barracks last night."

Klink looked from Hogan to Lutzen to Hochstetter. He didn't know what to do, on one hand Hogan had a point, it was his duty to protect his prisoners from abuse; however, did he really want to cross the Gestapo? After a minute Klink looked over to Hochstetter drew himself up with every ounce of importance he could muster,

"Colonel Hogan is my prisoner. My guards watched him all night. It is impossible that he was in bed at eleven for bed check and was able to make it to Dusseldorf just after midnight. However, you may look over his barracks and interview Schultz and Langenscheidt, If you wish."

Hochstetter was practically purple, "BAH! Klink, you are an idiot." He stormed out of the room.

Lutzen was still staring at his niece, only instead of a look of pride, it was a look of pure white hot, anger. Lisbeth wilted under his glare. When Hogan was young he had seen a kitten being cornered by a pack of dogs, Lisbeth reminded him of the kitten. Hogan almost felt sorry for her.

"My apologies, Klink. This will be dealt with most severely, believe me." Lutzen stated in a low, gravely voice, "There is no need to mention this in your reports...That is unless, you have become fond of Russia?" His gaze traveled to Klink, daring him to make a move.

"Of course not, Herr General, this incident never happened. It's just more of Major Hochstetter's silly obsession with Hogan." Klink quickly returned to his usual, self-preserving nature, and smiled amicably.

While Lutzen and Klink were talking, Hogan was still observing Lisbeth, _What is her game? Whatever could she have hoped to accomplish?_

As if in answer to his thoughts, Lisbeth stood up, "I guess I was mistaken," She attempted a small smile, " I apologize, Kommandant." She stepped closer to Hogan, reaching out and taking his hand, "I cannot express how sorry I am."

"Lady, you almost got me killed." Hogan said, simply.

He felt something being slipped into his hand, looking down, he noticed a slip of paper.

Hogan smiled, "It's a good thing I don't hold a grudge. He winked, then turned his attention to Klink, "May I go, Kommandant?"

Klink looked over at Lutzen, "I don't think your presence is needed any longer, Hogan. Dismissed." Klink threw Hogan a salute. Hogan returned it in a sloppy manner, he turned and walked out of Klink's office. He gave Helga a triumphant smile as he continued out the door.

1*****************************************************1

Hogan opened the door to barracks two and was greeted by Hochstetter.

"HOGAN! I know you were behind the sabotage of the Dusseldorf bridge. You may have won this round, but I will prove it."

The S.S. guards from the staff car, were tearing the barracks apart. However, so far they uncovered nothing. One of the guards, who was digging through Carter's footlocker, cried out triumphantly, " _ **Herr, Major! Komm und sieh, ein Geheimfach**_ "

Hochstetter walked over and reached his hand into the compartment.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Carter called out. Hogan put his hand against Carter's chest to prevent him from stepping forward.

The Major pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, "Ha! what do we have here, Hogan?"

He unrolled it while it was still turned towards Hogan.

Hogan leaned in and studied the paper, "Well, Major, it looks like Betty Grable." He said, with a smirk.

Carter grinned, "You betchya, boy...uhh, sir."

Hochstetter was apoplectic, "BAH! Hogan, I will see you again, mark my words." With that, Hochstetter and the S.S. guard left the barracks.

"Was it something I said?" Hogan said with a grin. Returning to business, he reached into his pocket and pulled the slip of paper. "I guess I should tell you what happened."

"No need, Gov'ner, Kinch got the speaker working not more than three minutes after you left." Newkirk said.

"Well, Miss Lisbeth Lutzen, passed this to me when she was leaving." Hogan held up the note.

"What does it say, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"Let's find out." Hogan opened the not and started to read out loud, "I wish to defect and I know you can help me get to London. Please, help me, Papa Bear."

"Blimey, she knows about you, Gov'ner." Newkirk said with concern.

"What are we gonna do, Colonel?" Kinch asked, the concern he felt was not only for Hogan but for the rest of the men involved with the operation.

Hogan pondered the note before saying slowly, "Well, her Uncle's Gestapo, so it could be a trap. She probably doesn't know for sure that I'm Papa Bear. This is all a ruse to try and smoke me out."

"That seems logical." Kinck responded, "So, we ignore it and cool off on the missions for a while."

LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk agreed. "We shouldn't tip our 'and any more then we 'ave." Newkirk put in.

"Kinch, radio London find out what the know about the General and Miss Lutzen. Then contact the Underground, see if they can contact Miss Lutzen and set up a meeting at the farmhouse. Have them set it for day after tomorrow." Hogan calmly gave his orders.

"But, Gov'ner, it's a trap!" Newkirk spoke with surprise. He was fairly certain Hogan was barmy.

"Perhaps, but she could be the real deal." Hogan said, " Can you imagine what information she could have?"

"Gov, you can't take that risk!" Newkirk replied

Hogan smiled, "I'm so glad you feel that way, thanks for volunteering."

Newkirk sighed, he'd just been out maneuvered, again, "Yes, sir."

 _I 'ope you know what you're doin', Gov'ner_

* * *

 **TRANSLATION:**

Komm und sieh, ein Geheimfach - Come and see, a secret compartment.


	4. Uh, Colonel, I have an idea

**Author's Note:** I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is complete fiction.

* * *

Hogan didn't hear back from London until the day of the meeting. They knew of Lutzen, but only his professional life was known, they knew nothing of a Lisbeth Lutzen. He didn't like it, it was suspicious. However, the meeting was on. He left his office and went into the common area. The men were seated around the table talking, they looked up and went silent when they spotted him.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Hogan asked.

He knew what was wrong, but he felt the men needed to air their grievances. They were silent for a minute, until Carter spoke up,

"Well, sir, we've been talking...and well...you see..." He trailed off.

Newkirk rolled his eyes, "Oh, for Pete's sake, Andrew." He turned to Hogan, "We think this meeting tonight is a bad idea. You 'eard London, no information on Lutzen's niece, if 'e even 'as a niece. It's a set up."

"Oui, mon Colonel, it's too risky." LeBeau added, with passion.

Hogan looked over at Kinch, "Well?" he said, "Do you agree with them?"

Kinch looked at his hands a moment and nodded, "Colonel, it's just too suspicious."

Hogan nodded. They were right, this was very suspicious. He couldn't blame them for not wanting to go, "Very well, Newkirk, you don't have to go to the meeting."

The men visibly relaxed. "I'll tell the underground that the meeting's canceled." Kinch started to get up, when Hogan stopped him.

"I said Newkirk wasn't going. I didn't say that the meeting was off." Hogan looked from one man to another, "With the risk involved in this, the mission is classified as a suicide mission. I can't order any of you to be involved in it. Get the camp packed up and the men ready to move out. If this is a trap you won't have much time to get out of Dodge."

"Mon Colonel, you cannot." LeBeau said.

"What about you, Gov?" Newkirk cut LeBeau off, "We're not just gonna leave you 'ere."

Hogan almost smiled, _My men are loyal to a fault_ , "Your job is to follow orders."

Carter, who had been silent during this exchange, spoke up.

"Colonel, I volunteer for the suicide mission."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Carter looked offended.

Hogan studied him, "I can't ask you to do that, Carter. I had hoped London would have information on the niece. However, they don't. Which, as you fellas have so eloquently put it, this reeks of a trap." He sighed, "The information we might be able to get , if her story is true, could be invaluable. I have to roll the dice. I will go."

The men started to protest when Sergeant Baker burst through the door. "Colonel, Hochstetter's car just pulled through the gate."

Hogan rolled his eyes, "Great, just great. Get in my office and listen through the coffee pot."

The men jumped up and moved to the Colonel's office. Hogan shook his head with a smile.  
 _I couldn't ask for a better command._

He started to leave the barracks when he bumped into Schultz, "Colonel Hogan, Kommandant Klink has requested you to come to his office."

Hogan grinned, " Request denied."

Schultz's eyes widened until they were as big as saucers, "Colonel Hogan, you cannot deny the Kommandant." Schultz started to whine, "Please, Colonel, he will transfer me to the Russian front."

Hogan shrugged, "Ahhh, well, I suppose we can't let that happen, lead the way."

1*******************************************************1

Hochstetter's eyes lit up when Hogan stepped into Klink's office, " Ahhh, Colonel Hogan, I see you're still here."

"Who'd want to leave?" Hogan deadpanned.

Hochstetter smiled, "There is a large shipment of munitions being transferred by train, through Hammelburg."

"Well, that is interesting." Hogan replied, "but why are you telling me?"

"I am telling you because, to insure that train's safe passage, I will be staying here at Stalag Thirteen. I have told Klink to have dinner prepared for you and I. This way I can keep my eye on you."

"I don't think I can attend, however, thank you for your kind offer." Hogan said, in his most sincere voice.

Hochstetter leapt on the bait, "Why? Do have something better to do? Like perhaps blowing up a munitions train?" Hochstetter's voice raised at the end.

Hogan gave a cheeky smile, "No, of course not, the weekly escape committee is meeting tonight. I'm the Chairman, I can't possibly miss it."

Klink entered the conversation, "HOGAN! There will be no escape committee meeting tonight, you will be there and Corporal LeBeau will cook. Is that clear? Dismissed!"

"But, Kommandant, the Geneva Convention states that prisoners of war, cannot be forced into working for the enemy."

"I could have him shot." Hochstetter responded.

Hogan swallowed, gave a sloppy salute, and turned to leave. He noticed the smile of satisfaction on Hocstetter's face, "Hochstetter, you sure do know how to ruin a guy's evening. " Hogan shook his head and left.

1****************************************1

His mind was whirling,  
 _I can't meet Miss Lutzen._  
 _Hochstetter would know I'm missing._  
 _The train. That train could be devastating if it gets through._  
 _How can I blow it up with out creating suspicion on us?_

He was still thinking when he entered the barracks. He started to pace. The men came into the common room from Hogan's office. They watched him for a minute, finally, Newkirk broke the silence,

"Guess that decides it. You can't win 'em all, Gov."

Seeing no other way, Hogan looked up and sighed, "Kinch, get on the radio and let the underground know that the meeting's off. Tell them to steer clear of the Hammelburg rail line. Undoubtedly, Hochstetter will have krauts patrolling the area."

"Non! Mon Colonel, we can't let the train through!" LeBeau protested.

"We can't get caught either!" Newkirk interrupted.

"We must stop the train!" LeBeau still insisted, "There must be a way. You must think of something, Colonel."

Hogan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just can't, I can't think of anything that would work."

Carter put his hand up, "Uh, Colonel, I have an idea."

Newkirk and LeBeau groaned. Hogan sighed, "I'll listen it anything at this point. What's your idea?"

Carter started excitedly, "Well, it's simple really. I'll leave after dark, go to Hammelburg and plant the charges, blow up the rail line, and then I'll swing by the farmhouse on my way back and talk to the lady." He finished, proud that Hogan seemed to be considering it, even as the other's rolled their eyes.

"And get picked up by those kraut patrols, right, Andrew?" Newkirk said sarcastically.

Carter was mad, "Well, if you don't like it you can come up with something."

"I did, call off the meeting and stay clear of the rail line." Newkirk reminded.

"What are you a coward?" LeBeau accused, "If those munitions were on their way to London and not Paris, you would be the first one volunteering."

"Now, wait a minute." Newkirk said hotly, "You got some nerve. They aren't on their way to London because, we 'ad the good sense not ta get occupied."

Lebeau launched himself at Newkirk. The two went tumbling into the bunks, fists flying. Hogan, Carter, and Kinch worked their way into the fray. Carter grabbed hold of LeBeau and pulled him backwards as Kinch did the same with Newkirk. Hogan stepped in between them, glaring at the both of them.

"Knock it off!" Hogan said, sternly, "We're fighting the Germans, not each other."

Newkirk looked down, "Sorry, Gov'ner."

LeBeau also mumbled his apology.

Hogan looked from one to the other and nodded. Then he looked to Carter, "You have a decent start of a plan there, Carter." Hogan smiled, "It just might work, with a few adjustments."

"Oh, come on, you're not serious! 'is idea is more likely to get 'im killed. 'e can't do it 'imself." Newkirk said.

"I didn't say he would." Hogan replied, sharply.

"What's your plan, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

Hogan took a deep breath, "Okay, here's the plan. Sergeant Baker will be on the radio, keeping an ear out. LeBeau, you'll cook a nice big dinner, at least seven courses. We need it served at seven on the dot." He looked over at Carter, "Carter, you get the charges set for Kinch and walk him through it. Then you meet the girl." He turned to Kinch, " Kinch, you and Newkirk will blow the rail line. I want all of you back here by eight twenty, no later. Got it?"

"Who will serve?" LeBeau asked.

Hogan glanced around, his eyes fell on Sergeant Olsen, a young dark haired man, they had used him many times in the past. "Olsen, you help LeBeau serve."

"I 'ate to be a pessimist, but what 'appens if we get 'eld up?" Newkirk asked, "Who'll cover for us?"

Hogan looked at him gravely, "Don't get held up. The only way this will work is if the timing is perfect."

"And if that girl is who she really says she is." Newkirk grumbled under his breath. Looking up he turned towards Hogan, "Let me do it, Colonel, meet the bird, I mean. Carter is better at explosives, and I'm better at birds."

"Hey, that's not true." Carter replied, turning to Hogan, "It's not true, boy...uh, Colonel"

Carter blushed furiously. Hogan looked at Newkirk and shook his head. "Not this time, Newkirk." Hogan put his hand on Newkirk's shoulder, "Your job is to make sure they get back home safely."

Newkirk nodded, but still didn't look happy, "Yes, Gov."

Hogan looked down at his watch, "Alright, set your watches. I have four forty-nine. "

The men turned their watches so that they matched Hogan's watch.

Hogan gave a short nod, "Let's get ready."

The men dispersed, leaving Hogan to his thoughts

 _I hope this isn't a mistake._

 _Lord, give us strength._

 _We're gonna need it._


	5. Show time

**Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

* * *

 _Seven o'clock. Show time._ Hogan thought as he glanced at his watch. LeBeau and Olsen had just started serving dinner. The hors d'oeuvres were demolished by Klink and Schultz. Hogan could barely eat. He kept letting his mind drift towards his men. When the explosion went off he had to keep Hochstetter distracted. He had told the rest of the men in barracks two to create a distraction by starting small fires through out the camp.

"Not hungry, Hogan?" Hochstetter asked smoothly, "Surely, you must like rillettes."

"Still thinking about my meeting." Hogan turned from Hochstetter, to Klink, "Kommandant, I really should be at the meeting. You see, I'm the one that punches the holes in all their plans."

"Really?" Klink asked in amazement, "I thought you didn't like it here."

Hochstetter rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Kommandant, You're the iron fist." Hogan said emphatically, "Why, you're the toughest Kommandant in all of Germany. Don't you agree, Major Hochstetter?"

Klink was beaming, the compliment going to his head. He quickly deflated, however, when Hochstetter responded.

"No. If Germany has anymore officers like him, we'll lose the war."

Hogan grinned as Klink took a big swallow of his wine.

1****************************************1

Back at the barracks , in the tunnel, the rest of the heroes where getting ready for their missions. Carter was going over the explosives with Kinch, Baker was gathering the hand-held radios, and Newkirk was loading the pistols.

"There." Carter finished. "Is that clear?"

"Yeah, Carter, I got it." Kinch replied, "We'd better get going. Newkirk, you ready?"

Newkirk nodded, still feeling very uneasy, "Carter, are you sure you wouldn't rather blow the rail line?"

"You think I can't talk to the lady." Carter said angrily, "You think I'll just louse it up."

Newkirk held his hands up, "I didn't say that. Your part of the mission is the most dangerous. I was just giving you the chance to switch, that's all."

Carter relaxed a bit, "Sorry. No, I don't want to switch."

Carter glanced at his watch.

 _Seven fifteen._

1**********************************************1

Hogan looked at his watch, then at his salmon. He picked at it distractedly.

 _Half an hour 'til the meeting. The guys might've left by now._

No matter how much he tried not to, all he could think about was what could go wrong.

The scenarios played out in his head. Until Klink's comment pulled him into the conversation.

"It's a shame General Lutzen couldn't make it." Klink said taking a bite of his salmon, "He said something about catching a spy."

Hogan paled, "Uh, Kommandant, would you excuse me? I'd like to have a word with LeBeau."

"Why?" Hochstetter asked, suspiciously.

"My fish isn't done properly." Hogan lied, picking his plate up.

Klink waved him off, "Very well. Oh, let him know a don't want my steak with any pink in the middle. Well cooked."

"Of course, Kommandant." Hogan said as he got up, hurriedly. While on his way into the kitchen he bumped into Olsen.

"Something wrong, Sir?" Olsen had noticed Hogan's lack of colour, and was concerned. Hogan brushed past him and into the kitchen. He set the plate down. LeBeau looked at him, also with concern.

"What's wrong, Colonel?" He asked.

Hogan gripped LeBeau's elbow, pulling him to the door. "Go stop Carter. The meeting's a trap."

"Oui." LeBeau took off at a run.

"Olsen, serve the next course." Hogan straightened his face, took a deep breath, and went back into the dinning room.

"Did you get it sorted?" Hochstetter asked.

"Of course" Hogan smiled affably, "Sergeant Olsen's serving the next course in a moment."

1*************************************1

LeBeau ran out of Klink's kitchen, as fast as his short legs could carry him. He reached barracks two and flung open the door. The men left in barracks two looked up in surprise.

"Where's Carter?" LeBeau asked anxiously. One of the men pointed to the tunnel entrance. "Mercy." LeBeau said as he ran over and slapped the trigger release. The bunk flew up and the ladder dropped down. He hurriedly descended, hopping he could catch them before the left. As he entered the radio room he saw Baker sitting at the radio fiddling with the knobs.

"Where's Carter?" he asked.

"All three of them left about fifteen minutes ago." Baker replied.

LeBeau groaned, "They left early. I'll never catch up to them now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Baker asked.

"It's a set up. A trap." LeBeau replied, feeling sick, "Baker, tell London to stand by. Le Colonel will probably want to be ready to evacuate."

Baker nodded. Turning the radio on, he started to call into the microphone, "Papa Bear calling Goldilocks, come in, Goldilocks."

LeBeau turned and went back to the ladder. Climbing slowly, he thought about his comrades. _Poor André. Newkirk should have gone to the meeting, at least he'd have a chance of spotting the set up._ He stopped briefly to tell the men from barracks two to be ready to evacuate, if need be. He also told them to spread the word to the other barracks. They solemnly went to do as the were told.

1*************************************1

Newkirk, Kinch, and Carter were making their way stealthily through the woods. They had just reached the fork in the path, when they paused for a short break. Newkirk looked down at his watch _. Seven Thirty. Fifteen minutes 'til the moment of truth._ He looked over at Carter. _I 'ope 'e can 'andle it_. In a whisper, he said,

"You ready, Andrew?"

Carter nodded.

"Don't take chances. If it looks like a trap, pull back. We'll meet back here at eight. No later than eight ten." Kinch told him.

Carter started down his path which led to the farmhouse. He turned back when Newkirk called softly to him.

"Andrew, try not ta get captured, 'ey?"

Carter grinned and waved, before he set out once more.

Newkirk looked at Kinch, "I should be goin' not 'im."

Kinch smiled as he started down the other path, "The Colonel selected him for a reason."

Newkirk snorted, "Right, do you 'onestly think 'e'll see a trap before 'e steps in it? The Gestapo will catch 'im and then what?"

Kinch shook his head in amusement, "Careful, Newkirk, someone might start thinking you care."

"Shh, we're gettin' close ta the rail line." Newkirk whispered, stiffly.

1**************************************1

Carter slowed when he spotted the farmhouse ahead. He glanced at his watch. _Seven forty-one. four minutes._

He studied the tree line, he didn't see anything, however, he couldn't shake the feeling of unease. Something about this didn't feel right. He gripped his pistol in his hand, tightly. _I sure hope Newkirk's wrong._ He started forward, cautiously.

Carter stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, covering the ground quickly. He stepped onto the porch and over to the door, opening it quietly. Stepping in to the room, he looked around. _Looks like is hasn't be lived in for years. Huh, this looks like our house in Bullfrog. The fire place is in the same spot._

Carter was distracted by the sudden memories of home. He failed to notice he wasn't alone.

"Where is Papa Bear?"

Carter spun around, finger on the trigger, he relaxed, slightly, when he saw it was a woman with platinum blonde hair.

"Are you Miss Lutzen?" He asked.

The woman looked puzzled, "No, I am not."

1**************************************1

LeBeau entered the kitchen, looking as if he'd been aged ten years.

"Did you stop him?" Olsen asked, anxiously.

"Non, they left early." LeBeau looked at Olsen, sorrowfully, "Let the Colonel know. I have the men and London on stand-by."

Olsen nodded and grabbed the plate of beef and went in to the dining room. He started serving Hochstetter, then he moved to Klink, and finally he approached Hogan's place. He pretended to stumble resulting in Hogan's beef being spilled down the front of Hogan's uniform. Hogan jumped up.

"I'm so sorry, Colonel." Olsen apologized, profusely. "Here, step into the kitchen and I'll help you clean up."

Hogan followed him into the kitchen, "What's up? LeBeau, did you get to Carter?"

LeBeau shook his head sadly. Hogan closed his eyes for a moment. When he finally opened them again, he looked down at his watch. _Seven forty. Five minutes._ Turning, he said simply, "Get the camp ready to evacuate."

1******************************************1

Kinch was digging along the track, placing the charge, mounding the dirt on top of it. Meanwhile, Newkirk was keeping hold of the wire and keeping a look-out for kraut patrols. He looked down at his watch. _Seven forty-seven. The train should be here any minute. We need to get back to the cover of the woods_. In the distance they heard the train whistle.

"Done, let's get back to the woods." Kinch said as he took the line from Newkirk.

They ran to the shelter of the woods and hurriedly connected the detonator to the line. The had just finished when the train came into view. In less than a minute the train was over the explosives and Kinch pushed the plunger down. A bright flash of light and a loud boom rocked the ground, followed by several more explosions. Kinch and Newkirk were already disconnecting the plunger and gathering up the rest of the line. They had just turned for home when the heard rustling in the woods and voices hollering in German. They glanced at each other momentarily, both thinking the same thing.

 _Kraut patrol._

1**********************************************1

Carter tensed, "Who are you?"

The woman, still frowning, asked, "Where is Papa Bear?"

Carter studied her and his lips pressed together in a thin line, "He couldn't make it, sent me instead. Now, who are you?"

She observed him carefully, then she revealed, underneath the coat, she was holding a small pistol. "I'll ask again, where is Papa Bear?"

* * *

 **P.S. This was quite possibly the toughest thing I've ever written. If I've made any mistakes, please feel free to tell me. I have one more chapter written after this one, it will be posted shortly; however, after that, the posts may be less frequent. My apologies, but ****C'est la vie. Enjoy the story. 3**


	6. Oh, 'ello, mates!

**Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

* * *

They stood there, both had a gun trained on the other. Carter studied her face. _She looks the way the Colonel described her. She's beautiful._

"I won't ask again." She said, breaking the silence.

"Well, he isn't coming." Carter said, he took a step closer, "I'll help you get out of Germany, if that's what you want."

She considered what he said before she spoke, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well gee, lady, how do I know I can trust you?" Carter responded.

She looked unsure, " I must see Papa Bear."

Carter shrugged, "I'm what you have. You can tell me your name and come with me or you can stay here and I'll leave." He started to take a step backwards, when she stopped him.

"Wait. I..." She stopped, staring into his eyes.

She must have trusted what she saw there, because she puts her gun into her purse and continues, "My name is Lisbeth Kramer. I am the niece of General Dietrich Lutzen. I've been a member of the underground for several months. He's suspicious of me. I must get out of Germany tonight."

Carter's eyes widened, "Kramer? We thought your last name was Lutzen."

Lisbeth smiled, "No, he is my uncle on my mother's side."

Carter nodded putting away his gun, "Okay, Ma'am, we need to get..." He stopped suddenly spotting a set of headlights coming down the road. He reached over and shut off the lights. Grabbing her by the arm, he moved toward the kitchen door. She pulled her arm from his grasp, running towards the parlor, she opened the door and stepped in. Carter started to follow her when she suddenly appeared with a toddler in her arms.

"Let's go, quickly." She urged.

Putting aside his surprise, Carter pushed her ahead of him. They had just made it out the back door when they heard the front door open. They ran for the woods, Carter pushing her in the direction of the rendezvous with Kinch and Newkirk. They heard a loud boom that filled the air. _There goes the train._ Carter thought, briefly glancing at his watch. _Seven fifty._ He urged her to move faster as they heard the sounds of pursuit behind them.

1********************************1

Kinch and Newkirk were moving as quickly and quietly as they could through the forest. They were about half of a mile away from the rendezvous when they heard,

 _ **"Schauen Sie sich dort über."**_

A shot rang out and narrowly missed them. They took off at a run. Kinch zigged to the right of the path, and Newkirk zagged to the left. They each ran as quietly as the could, with Kinch picking his way towards the rendezvous. He only slowed for a moment to listen for his pursuers. Hearing nothing, he slowed down to a brisk walk. He reached the rendezvous less than a minute later. Kinch stepped into the bushes and looked at his watch. _seven fifty-eight._ He settled down to wait for Carter, Newkirk, or eight ten.

Meanwhile, Newkirk, knowing the patrol had followed him and not Kinch, ran dodging around trees. He slowed down, slightly, as he hit difficult terrain. He could still, faintly, hear the sound of the patrol behind him. He stopped, looking around, he noticed a tall tree with a low hanging branch. He ran up to it and grabbed hold, pulling himself up. He had just pulled himself into the thick of the greenery, when the patrol ran underneath. Newkirk held his breath, releasing it only when they had moved on.

He peeked at his watch. _Eight o'clock. I have ten minutes to get to the rendezvous._ He eased himself out of the tree and started to step forward. He heard footsteps approaching quickly, stepping into the shadows he waited, pistol drawn.

1*************************************1

Hogan had just finished his squab, when a boom was heard in the distance and the room shook.

Hochstetter and Klink jumped to their feet.

"What was that?" Klink said, peering out the window.

Hochstetter spun on Hogan, "You did this!" He accused, "You are behind this!"

Hogan held up his hands, "I was with you the whole time, Major."

"That's true you were." Klink put in helpfully, "It's true, Major."

"SHUT UP, KLINK!" Hochstetter hollered, angrily. He stormed out the door, got into his car, and ordered his driver to take him to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg.

"Schultz, order a roll call." Klink said.

Schultz started to do as he was told when he stopped hearing the shout of fire. Turning, he spoke to the Kommandant,

"Herr Kommandant, I beg to report there is a fire in the compound."

"Schultz, you dummkopf! Don't just stand there, put out that fire." Klink shouted at the poor sergeant.

Hogan came out and stood on the porch, looking at his watch _. Ten minutes 'til eight._

"May I go?" Hogan asked, the Kommandant.

"Dismissed, Hogan." Klink waived him on without much notice. He was too busy shouting orders at the guards.

Hogan hurried over to barracks two, meeting LeBeau and Olsen at the door. Hogan walked over to the bunk, "Watch the door , Olsen." He said, before he disappeared down into the tunnel with LeBeau at his heels.

1************************************************1

Carter looked back behind him, he could hear the people following him, but couldn't see them. His thoughts were pounding in his head like a sledge hammer,

 _Who is chasing us? Is Lisbeth involved with them? No, why would she be running if she was involved? Who's the kid?_

He was thinking so deeply he failed to notice the figure in the shadows.

"Carter!" The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a relieved Newkirk.

"Shhh!" Carter hushed him, "We've got someone behind us."

Newkirk started walking quickly, matching steps with Lisbeth and Carter, his gun in his hand, "How far behind us?"

"I don't know." Carter whispered, "I can hear them."

Newkirk nodded, he could also hear them. He looked over at the woman carrying a child in her arms, "Is she alright?"

Carter shrugged, "Didn't have enough time to talk to her. But the way I figure it she wouldn't be running if she was with them."

Newkirk rolled his eyes, "Or 'er job is to lead them back to Papa Bear."

"I'm still here you know." Lisbeth puffed, struggling under her burden.

They were close to the rendezvous point. Hogan's words played in Newkirk's mind, _'Your job is to make sure they get back home safely' A decision needs made._ "We can't let 'em follow us back to camp. You take 'er and the kid back to camp with Kinch. I'll see if I can lead our friends off. Then I'll lose 'em and double back to the camp." Newkirk said.

"Newkirk, what about what the Colonel said?" Carter asked.

"I'm doin' exactly what 'e said." Newkirk replied, "Gettin' all you 'ome safe and sound. Now, go on." He gave Carter a shove, then he turned back the way they came and disappeared into the darkness.

Carter hesitated a moment before he urged Lisbeth to push on. In a minute or two they hit the rendezvous. Kinch stepped out to greet them. Carter opened his mouth to say something when they heard gunshots ring out. Kinch started towards the sound of the gunshots, when Carter stopped him, "Newkirk said he was going to lead them off. We need to get back to camp. It's almost eight ten."

Kinch looked hesitant, then he nodded putting an arm around the sleeping toddler and lifting the child into his arms. Lisbeth started to protest, but she was cut off by Carter who told her to move out.

1*****************************************1

Down in the tunnel, Hogan was pacing. _I shouldn't have sent them. This is all my fault. I should've called the meeting off after Hochstetter invited himself to dinner._ Hogan glanced down at his watch. _Eight twenty. They should be back by now._

"It is not your fault, mon Colonel." LeBeau broke into his thought, "You shouldn't punish yourself."

"Why shouldn't I?" Hogan said tiredly, "It was my call. I've put all my money on the table and the Germans are getting ready to call my bluff."

He was about to say something else but they heard noises in the tunnel. Hogan pointed to the pistols sitting in the rack by the radio. He, LeBeau, and Baker all picked up a pistol and pointed them at the emergency exit tunnel. They didn't have to wait long as a Carter, Kinch with the toddler, and Lisbeth stepped into view. Hogan relaxed, putting his pistol on the table.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He said with a smile. He put his hand on Carter's shoulder. He turned to Lisbeth, "Miss Lutzen, we have..."

"Kramer. Her name is Kramer." Carter interrupted.

Hogan lifted his eyebrow, "Well, that explains why London hasn't a thing on Lisbeth Lutzen."

"Where is Pierre?" LeBeau asked noticing his absent friend.

Carter and Kinch looked at each other. Hogan seeing their hesitation guessed, "He got caught?"

"We don't know." Kinch stated, "I got separated from him after the rail line exploded."

"We were leaving the farmhouse. I had no sooner got there then the krauts showed up. I grabbed the lady and the kid and ran." Carter started to explain, the story pouring out of him faster, "Well, we were on our way to the rendezvous, and I was wondering how we were gonna lose them when Newkirk appeared out of nowhere. He said that he would lead the krauts away from us, then he would try to double back."

"Didn't you try to talk him out of it?" LeBeau asked, "He shouldn't have done something so foolish."

"He said he was following orders, getting everyone home safe and sound." Carter said look down, he was almost in tears.

Hogan groaned, _silly Englishman, that not what I meant._

"That's not all." Kinch said solemnly, "We heard shots"

Hogan looked away, _This is my fault, all my fault._ Hogan stared at the wall of the tunnel for a moment. _Pull yourself together, Rob._ Turning back, he looked at Lisbeth. She had taken the child from Kinch and was holding the toddler tightly. "Are you a member of the Gestapo?" He asked, bluntly.

She looked surprised, "No, of course not."

"Your uncle missed tonight's little dinner party due to the fact he was 'catching a spy'." Hogan said, his voice full of suspicion.

"He meant me. I have been working with the underground for ten months. I joined after my father was killed by the Gestapo. He was also part of the underground." She paused to catch her breath, " My mother moved in with her brother. She is a Nazi sympathizer, I have often wondered if she was the one who turned Papa in." Her eyes took on the pain of loss and betrayal.

Hogan studied her for a moment, "I believe you, however, is it possible that your uncle brought you here in hopes that you would try to contact Papa Bear?"

Lisbeth looked at the ground, "I don't know. He is a devious man. He had Mama, myself, and Peter come to Hammelburg. I overheard him talking about suspecting someone in particular." She looked at Hogan, the fear still in her eyes, "I thought he meant me. I asked the Underground to help me escape. They told me to get to Stalag Thirteen and the Senior POW also know as Papa Bear, would help me. The only way I could think of to get to Stalag Thirteen was to accuse you of sabotage. I knew you couldn't have blown up the bridge so you would have an excuse."

Carter laughed, "But we did blow up the bridge, you almost ruined the whole operation."

She paled at that, "I'm sorry, I did not know."

"Colonel, London's on the line, wants to know if we still need to evacuate." Baker interrupted, "What do you want me to tell them?"

"Lutzen only met me, even if Newkirk got captured, it's unlikely Lutzen would connect him with this place." Hogan paused for a moment, "However, once Hochstetter sees him we're done."

"He won't be taken to headquarters." Lisbeth broke in, "Uncle Dietrich will take him back to the farmhouse."

"How do you know?" LeBeau asked.

Lisbeth looked away, "I...I have seen his methods of 'interrogation'. They are frowned upon by even the Gestapo."

Hogan sighed, "Tell London to keep standing-by. We might have had the operation compromised."

"Non! Pierre will not give us up!" The Frenchman said with confidence.

"All men break under torture, It's a matter of time and strength of will." Lisbeth stated looking Hogan in the eyes, "Your man may last longer than others, but he is not unbreakable."

Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to Baker, "Send the message to London. Also, tell them we'll need to get Miss Kramer and her son out of here."

"Brother. He's my brother." Lisbeth broke in.

"You kidnapped your brother?" Carter asked in confusion.

"I cannot allow him to be raised to hate." She defended, "My father's memory will be honored through his son."

"It doesn't matter." Hogan snapped, "Get it transmitted. I'll be in my office." Hogan turned and climbed the ladder, disappearing into the barracks above.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Lisbeth said.

"Non, Cheri, he does not blame you." LeBeau reassured her, "He is blaming himself."

Carter looked at LeBeau, utterly confused, "Why? He didn't know her uncle was crazy."

"Le Colonel found out that Lutzen was hunting a spy ten minutes after you left." LeBeau answered. They all looked at one another. They all had a different scenario playing through their minds, each one as bad as the other.

"Alright, LeBeau, get Miss Kramer something to eat and drink." Kinch said, taking control, "Carter, take her and the child to their sleeping quarters and stay with them."

Carter and LeBeau nodded, following his commands, they dispersed.

1******************************1

Newkirk picked his way through the forest, the sounds of the pursuers getting closer. He paused as he spotted an S.S. private approaching. He aimed his pistol and sent a shot over top of his head, within seconds they were returning fire. Newkirk fired a couple more shots then he took off in a run. He had to pull them farther away from Carter and the woman. Sure, enough, they were following him.

Unfortunately, in his efforts to lead them off he got turned around and ended up in the clearing, at the rail line. He paused as he saw two full kraut patrols heading his way. Turning, he took off in the only direction that didn't have any Germans. He was about a hundred yards ahead of the Germans. He heard them shout for him to stop. Then the bullets whizzed passed his ears. He made it across the tracks and was headed back to the woods. He was about fifty yards from the edge of the trees when he felt the ground give way beneath him, turning his ankle sharply. _Just my luck. A blasted mole tunnel._ He tried to stand but a shooting pain running up his ankle made him sit back down.

 _ **"Hände hoch. Bewegen sich nicht"**_

"Oh, 'ello, mates!" Newkirk said, dropping his pistol and putting his hands above his head.

* * *

 **Translation:  
** _ **Schauen Sie sich dort über.- Look, over there  
**_ _ **Hände hoch. Bewegen sich nicht. - Hands up. Don't move.**_ _ **  
**_

P.S. I shouldn't be gone for more than a week. I really hope you're enjoying the story. I enjoy hearing from you, so, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to speak. Much love.


	7. Going to get Newkirk back

**Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

 **To Guest, It won't let me respond to your comment, but thank you so much! I appreciate all of the kind words. :)**

* * *

Carter ushered Lisbeth and her brother into one of the side rooms in the intricate tunnel system.

"This is incredible!" Lisbeth stated with amazement, "However did you mange it?"

"I don't know." Carter responded, "It was already setup when I came along."

"How ever did you get involved in this?" Lisbeth asked.

"I was shot down on a bombing run. Spent sometime in Stalag Five, but I don't like to talk about that." He paused a moment, as memories came flooding back. "I was transferred out of there, and into Stalag Thirteen. Then Colonel Hogan decides who is or isn't on the team."

"I see, and you've been doing this how long?" She asked.

"Two years this fall." Carter replied, "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

Lisbeth laughed, "You sound like my father. I always used to sit in his office and ask questions about the factory. What they made, how it was made, what happened after the made it. I used to ply him with so many questions." She smiled, "That was when Germany was a lovely place. Then he came to power." her voice turned to that of disdain, "I had a friend when I was little, her name was Sarah, she and her family lived next door to us. We played together, we went to school together, and our fathers worked together. We were best of friends, then one day they came and took her and her family away." Lisbeth's eyes filled with tears, "I never saw her again. I have no idea what happened to her."

"Why did they take her away?" Carter said in confusion, "What did she do?"

"Nothing!" she spat, "Her only crime was that she was Jewish."

"I don't understand." Carter replied, still confused. "Why did it matter if she was Jewish?"

"Filthy Bosch hate anyone who is not the ideal German." LeBeau said stepping into the room, carrying a tray of food for Lisbeth and her brother. "They did the same in my country."

Lisbeth accepted the tray, "After that, my father saw Hitler for what he truly was, a monster." She turned to wake the child, "He became part of the Underground, until he was discovered and killed last year." She stopped, trying very hard not to cry.

"Mon Cheri, the war has been hard for all of us. All of us have lost someone, or we know someone who has lost a loved one. That is why we do what we do." LeBeau paused, "I only wish I could do more."

"More? You do so much, already." Lisbeth said looking up, "What more could you possibly do?"

"Blowing up the munitions factory, would be a start." LeBeau said, with a sad smile.

"Which one? The one outside of Dortmund or the one east of Cologne?" Lisbeth asked.

Carter and LeBeau looked as each other. "You know where it is?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"You can show us on a map?" LeBeau questioned.

"Of course. My uncle had information on almost every factory in that sector." Lisbeth said, "I don't remember all of them, but those two, I remember very well."

LeBeau was off like a shot. "Ma'am, you have no idea, how much of a help you've been to the Allies." Carter said.

Lisbeth gave a small smile, "I hope so."

1***********************************************1

After Kinch had sent LeBeau and Carter to their tasks, he started up the ladder. He knew Hogan was blaming himself. He also knew that, as long as Hogan blamed himself, there would be no plan to rescue Newkirk. He had to get the Colonel out of his head. He stood in front of Hogan's door knocking softly.

"Enter." Hogan's tired voice drifted through the door.

Kinch opened the door, quietly stepping inside. He shut the door behind him.

"What do you want, Kinch?" Hogan said, feeling drained.

"We got, Miss Kramer and her brother taken care of." Kinch replied, waiting for Hogan to confide in him.

"Good." Hogan paused, looking up he stared out the window, "I should have canceled the meeting. I shouldn't have tried for the train. And I really shouldn't have ordered any of you to go."

Kinch walked over and sat on the corner of the desk, "First of all, if you had canceled that meeting, Miss Kramer would be in a Gestapo prison cell. Second, that train would've cost many lives. And lastly, You didn't order us, we volunteered."

"Newkirk didn't." Hogan said, flatly. "He wanted to leave everything be, to pass it up. I got greedy. I..." He trailed off, hanging his head.

"Are you done?" Kinch said in a no-nonsense voice, "Because if you're through, feeling sorry for poor Rob Hogan, perhaps you'd like to do something for Peter Newkirk."

Hogan's head snapped up, none of his men ever spoke to him like that, least of all the quiet, respectful, Sergeant Kinchloe! He was stunned.

"Unless of course, you plan on running out on him." Kinch said, eyeing Hogan carefully.

Hogan stood slowly, "I beg your pardon?" He said his voice low, "Are you suggesting I would ever leave a man behind?"

"No, sir." Kinch said with a smile, "I just thought you needed shaken out of your self-pity."

"I should put you on report for insolence." Hogan said, "Maybe I'll do that after we get Newkirk back."

Kinch grinned, he opened his mouth to reply, when there was a short rap on the door. LeBeau stuck his head in without even being invited. "Colonel, you were right."

Hogan sighed, annoyed at being interrupted, "About what?"

LeBeau opened the door the rest of the way, "The information the girl has is invaluable, she knows where the munition factories are."

Hogan raised his eyebrows, "Where?"

"Dortmund and Cologne." LeBeau grinned.

"Does she know where exactly?" Hogan asked.

"Oui, she can point it out on a map." LeBeau said, the little Frenchman was so please, he looked as if he would burst.

Turning to Kinch, Hogan started to fire off orders, "Get down there and grill her, everything she can possibly remember."

Kinch started to head towards the tunnel but stopped when Hogan called him,

"Hey, Kinch, thanks." Hogan said with a look of appreciation. Kinch gave him a nod.

"What was that about, mon Colonel?" LeBeau said, observing the look that passed between them.

"Get Carter and Olsen." Hogan said, ignoring him, "We're going to get Newkirk back."

1************************************************1

 _ **"Verschieben, englische Schwein."**_

The guard said, prodding Newkirk in the back with his rifle.

"I 'urt me ankle." Newkirk said pointing to his ankle.

 ** _"Verschieben!"_** The guard replied with more force.

Newkirk looked at all the guard's hoping he might find a more sympathetic face. Seeing none, he tried to stand. The pain in his ankle was intense, but he took a deep breath slowly he started forward. He made it about two steps before the pain was too unbearable and he lost his footing, landing with a groan. "I'd like to oblige ya, but me ankle is busted." Newkirk pleaded. "I can't walk."

The guard gave him an evil smile, "You know vhat happens to animals who break zeir legs?" He asked in heavily accented English. "Ve put zem down." Newkirk paled as the guard pulled the gun up to his shoulder and aimed. The guard stopped, looking up in surprise as a car pulled up, a man stepped out of the car, yelling,

 _ **"Halten Sie es! Dieser Mann ist mein Gefangener."**_

The man who spoke stepped closer, he was an S.S. general. Newkirk looked from the guard to the General.

 ** _"Herr General, ist dieser Mann ein Saboteur."_** The guard said, **_"Wir gerade ihn gefangen."_**

The General smiled cordially, _**"Danke. Ich nehme das Sorgerecht für ihn."**_ He motioned to the S.S guards beside him to pick Newkirk up, and put him in the car.

Newkirk was picked up and unceremoniously dumped into the back of the car. He glanced around, _I'm stuck. I got nowhere to run. Not that I could get very far._ He smirked at that thought. His smile faded as the General slid into the backseat.

"I know you did not blow the rail line." His features hardened, "Where are my niece and nephew?, "

Newkirk studied him a moment, trying to decide his best course. Finally, he said, "I got no idea what you're talkin' 'bout, mate. I was just out for a walk and everybody started shooting at me."

The General stared ahead, "I don't want to get nasty, but if you continue with your impertinence, I will have no choice." His voice was perilously low, "Where are my niece and nephew?"

" 'Ow should I know?" Newkirk said with a shrug, putting on an air of indifference.

The General clenched his jaw, leaning forward he barked an order at the driver, **_" Zurück zu dem Bauernhof."_**

Turning to Newkirk, he spoke quietly, "You will tell me everything I want to know, and then some." Then he settled back into his seat and stared out the window.

Newkirk swallowed hard, he studied the General. _'E's gonna kill me. I can't escape this one._ Looking out his own window he tried desperately to think of a way out. _Why can't I 'ave the Colonel's brain? 'E'd think of a way out._ He looked down at his ankle, trying to test it gently. _I might be able to run with it, if I 'ad to_. Looking over at the General once more, he made up his mind. _I won't be able to get away if we get back to the farmhouse. It's now or never._

He reached over and opened the car door. Throwing himself out, he tried to tuck and roll. Newkirk rolled down the hill and came to a stop. Unrolling himself, he tried to stand. The pain in his ankle was excruciating, but gritting his teeth he put all his weight on the ankle, it held. He ran as fast as his bad ankle would let him. He heard the yelling behind him, ordering him to stop. Then shots rang out, he felt a searing pain in his left hip, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 **Translate:**

 _ **Verschieben, englische Schwein. -**_ ** _Move, English pig.  
_** _ **Verschieben - Move  
**_ _ **Halten Sie es! Dieser Mann ist mein Gefangener.**_ _ **\- Hold it!**_ ** _This man is my prisoner.  
_** ** _Herr General, ist dieser Mann ein Saboteur. - General, this man is a saboteur.  
_** ** _Wir gerade ihn gefangen. - We caught him.  
_** _ **Danke. Ich nehme das Sorgerecht für ihn. - Thank you. I take custody of him.  
**_ ** _Zurück zu dem Bauernhof. -_** ** _Back to the farm._**

P.S. I know I said it would be a week 'til the next post; however, I was not expecting the "Blizzard of 2016" to hit us this hard. 15 inches of snow, so far, and it's still coming down! So, being snowed in, I decided to post the next chapter. I love to hear back from you, so feel free to send me a review or a PM :) Much love!


	8. Please, Colonel Hogan,no monkey business

**Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

 **To Marie1964: It won't let me respond to your comment; However, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Hopefully you'll enjoy where I take it next ;)**

* * *

The common room was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Carter, Kinch, Olsen and LeBeau sat at the table waiting for Hogan to share his plan.

Hogan poured himself a cup of coffee, he knew what he was about to ask his men to do was extremely risky.

"This mission will be dangerous. The odds of us pulling this off, aren't great." He said, seriously , "This mission is completely voluntary. I won't think any less of any of you, if you don't want to be part of it."

"I think we can all agree, we'll do what ever it takes to get Peter back." Kinch said, with conviction. Carter and LeBeau nodded their agreement. Olsen grinned, "Whatever you need, I'll give."

 _I really do have the best command._ He looked down at his coffee mug and quickly took a sip to hide the smile on his lips.

Clearing his throat, Hogan started his briefing.

"Carter, you need a new uniform." Hogan said turning to him.

"I do?" Carter asked.

"Yes, you see, you're a general in the Abwehr." Hogan replied, "And you have an operation going on, approved by Herr Hitler, for releasing phony information to the Allies through escaping prisoners. You are very upset that the Gestapo have interfered."

"Oh boy!" Carter said, with enthusiasm. The only thing Carter enjoyed as much as explosives was playing the role of outraged German general.

"Olsen, you're his aide. You're job will be to convince them that they don't want to cross Carter. Play up his connection to Hitler and the Abwehr's muscle." Hogan said to Olsen, who looked nervous.

"Uh, isn't that more your role, sir?" Olsen said, "I mean, you're a better manipulator than I am."

"Lutzen knows me. I couldn't disguise myself enough to fool him. Don't worry, it's not as hard as it looks." Hogan assured him. Turning to Kinch, he continued, "Did you get the information, that Lisbeth gave, to London?"

Kinch nodded, "Yes, sir. They're eager to have her on English soil. They also said that they could get the factory in Dortmund; however, due to the artillery in Cologne, it's impossible to destroy by bombing. They want us to get it."

"When are they planning the run on Dortmund?" Hogan asked.

"Not 'til next week, at the earliest." Kinch answered.

"Good, we can worry about the factory when we have Newkirk back." Hogan said, thoughtfully, "Kinch, you tap into the phone line. If Lutzen tries to call out to check Carter's orders, you intercept it." Hogan walked over to LeBeau and put his hand on LeBeau's shoulder, "LeBeau, you'll head in with Carter and Olsen as a private. I'll be on the outside as the truck driver."

"Carter gets a promotion, and we get demoted." LeBeau shook his head.

"It's been an ugly war for all of us, LeBeau." Olsen smirked.

"When do we go?" Carter asked.

"Tonight, if we can swing it, the sooner the better." He said, "We don't know what shape he's in, so be prepared for him to be pretty roughed up. Carter, go see if you can get the truck from the motor-pool for tonight."

"Schultz is coming." Baker said, from his post at the door.

"Go on, Carter." Hogan told him, as he and the rest of the heroes hurried around trying to look busy.

Schultz entered just as Carter tried to squeeze passed him, out the door. "Nein. You cannot leave." He pulled Carter back into the barracks and over to his bunk.

"What's up, Schultz?" Hogan asked, leaning against the table.

"The Kommandant wants to do a full head count, instead of roll call." Schultz chuckled, "He thinks one of you escaped during the fires."

The Heroes all looked at each other.

"What? What is wrong?" Schultz said, looking around at the group. Suddenly, it hit him, "Newkirk...where is the Englander? Colonel Hogan...please, tell me, he is still here."

Hogan looked down at his coffee cup, "Sorry, Schultz."

Schultz started to whine, "Colonel, please! Maybe if you look again?" Schultz's hopeful look turned to disappointment, then to fear, "If the Kommandant finds out, he will report it, and I will go to the Russian Front!"

"Klink's coming." Baker said, still at the door.

"Colonel Hogan, please!" Schultz practically begged.

"REPORT!" Klink bellowed, striding into the barracks.

"Herr Kommandant...I..." Schultz started, before his voice faltered, he looked over to Hogan.

"Everyone's here, except Corporal Newkirk." Hogan said, softly.

"Newkirk? Where is he?" Klink demanded.

Hogan started to open his mouth and respond, but Olsen beat him to the punch, "He's at the camp infirmary. Sergeant Wilson put him in quarantine."

Klink's eyes widened at that, "What does the Sergeant think he has?"

"Well, uh, I..." Olsen floundered.

Hogan once again opened his mouth, this time to rescue Olsen, when Carter jumped in, "Yellow Fever!"

Every pair of eyes flew to him. Klink's hand flew up to his mouth, "No, we must send for the doctor immediately. Schultz, you will go to Hammelburg and find Doctor Fredrich Muller. Bring him here immediately. Schnell! All prisoners are confined to barracks, until you have been seen by the Doctor." Klink strode out quickly, making sure to keep his mouth and nose covered with a handkerchief.

"Yellow Fever?!" Hogan exclaimed as soon as Klink was gone, "The only thing you could come up with was one of the deadliest diseases?"

Carter looked down sheepishly, "It was in my head and out of my mouth before I could even think about it."

LeBeau rolled his eyes and kinch shook his head. "Gee, I'm sorry, guys." Carter said, kicking himself for being so stupid.

"Never mind." Hogan said, cutting LeBeau's retort off before it got started, "We can deal with that later." Hogan put his hand on Schultz's shoulder, "We need a truck and the only person able to get to the motor-pool is you. Meet us on the road to Hammelburg in half an hour."

Schultz looked up pleading, "Please, Colonel Hogan. No monkey business."

"We need the truck to get Newkirk, you can go into Hammelburg and have a beer at the Hofbrau. We'll get the truck back to you and you can bring the Doctor."

"Nein, Colonel, I cannot do that." Schultz said stubbornly, "I am not a traitor to the Fatherland."

"We aren't doing anything other than bringing Newkirk back." Hogan said, seeing Schultz's hesitancy, he continued, "Unless, of course, you want LeBeau to go to the Kommandant and tell him that it was all a lie and that Newkirk escaped."

"On your watch." LeBeau added.

"Nein, I will get the truck." Schultz sighed with defeat, "I do not wish to see Russia, but promise me you will return."

"I promise, Schultz." Hogan said as the men agreed.

Finally satisfied, Schultz stood and ambled out of Barracks two and down to the motor-pool. Hogan turned to his men, "Let's go get Newkirk back." The men spread out, rushing to accomplish their tasks. Hogan pulled Baker to the side, "Baker, you tell the men in camp to remain on alert. If we aren't back before midnight, evacuate."

"Yes, sir." He responded.

"Oh, and make sure Miss Kramer and her brother are ready, as well." Hogan said, thinking of the woman who had caused so much trouble for his command. Baker nodded, and moved off to do as he was told, leaving Hogan to his thoughts.

 _Bless her heart, she only wanted her country to get back to normal, now she's being hunted by her own uncle._

 _Lord, keep her and her brother safe._

Hogan shook himself out of his thoughts and prayers and into the mission.

1*************************************************1

 _Pain._

 _Intense, sharp pain._

Newkirk fought his way out of the blackness of unconsciousness. He felt the intense, burning pain of his hip and the dull, achy pain of his ankle. He opened his eyes slowly, glancing around cautiously, he took in his surroundings. He knew he was at the farm house, that was the only logical place for him to be; however, he couldn't figure out which room he was in. The room was dark and damp and the floor and walls were earthen. _It's got to be the cellar._ He thought, trying to shift himself. He groaned as the pain in his hip intensified.

"Ah, you are awake." General Lutzen smiled, cruelly, "How are you feeling?"

Newkirk met the General's gaze, "Peachy, just peachy." He sat up gingerly, leaning against the earthen wall of the cellar.

Lutzen shook his head, "You shouldn't have run from me. It makes me very angry." He tutted. Moving closer to Newkirk, he leaned down and picked him up by the back of his black turtleneck.

Newkirk gasped as Lutzen grabbed him. He tried to get his feet underneath him to prevent the turtleneck from choking him. Newkirk cried out as Lutzen shoved him, roughly, into a chair.

"Where are my niece and nephew?" Lutzen asked, in a low, menacing voice.

"Per'aps if you'd tell me their names or what they looked like." Newkirk said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Lutzen's jaw clenched, "Lisbeth and Peter Kramer. Lisbeth is around nineteen years old with white-blonde hair." He stepped closer to Newkirk, his voice raising, slightly. "Peter is three years old, dark brown hair. You will tell me where they are." He punctuated that statement by back-handing Newkirk across the face.

Newkirk's vision swam as the blow landed. He had a metallic taste in his mouth. Reaching his hand up, he felt the blood oozing from his split lip. Spitting the blood out of his mouth, he looked back at Lutzen,

"I don't know who your niece and nephew are, or where they are."

Lutzen sighed, "I see you are the obstinate kind." He turned around and moved towards a table that was standing in the corner. On top of the table was a small brown suitcase, he opened it, revealing about twenty sharp metal instruments. "Good, I haven't had a good interrogation session in a while."

Newkirk swallowed, "You won't get anything outta me, 'cause there's nothing to get. I don't know where your family is." He flinched as the lantern's flame glinted of the tools. Looking over to the steps, Newkirk debated whether or not he could get up the stairs.

Lutzen smiled to himself, "Don't even think of running, Englander. My guards are at the top of the step." He said without turning.

Newkirk stood slowly, looking left and right, he tried to find something with which he could defend himself. Seeing nothing, he braced himself for the fight that was to come.

Lutzen turned around and sighed, "Really, Englander?" He signaled to the guard at the top of the steps, " ** _Kommen, ihn an den Stuhl binden._** "

The guard started down the steps. Newkirk sensing what was coming, lunged at Lutzen, trying to get at the pistol at Lutzen's side.

A surprised Lutzen, not expecting the wounded man to attack him, lost his footing and tumbled to the floor with Newkirk. Newkirk had the pistol in his hand and rolled over, he fired one shot, hitting the guard squarely in the chest.

Lutzen, recovering from his surprise, grabbed Newkirk's hand and wrestled the gun from his grip. He hit Newkirk across the jaw with the pistol and stood up quickly. Pointing the gun at Newkirk, he shouted angrily, "Stand up!"

The other guards from upstairs had come running when the gun went off, since the General had the prisoner at gunpoint they lowered their weapons. Two of them went to see to their wounded comrade, while the other two went over to Newkirk and the General. " ** _Binden Sie ihn nach unten._** " Lutzen growled.

The two guards grabbed Newkirk on either side, hauling him over to the chair and cuffing him. Newkirk gritted his teeth against the pain and panted. Lutzen picked up one of the tools out of the suitcase and advanced on Newkirk. Newkirk had only one thought running through his mind.

 _I'm done for._

* * *

 **Translation:  
** ** _Kommen, ihn an den Stuhl binden._** **-Come, bind him to the Chair.  
** ** _Binden Sie ihn nach unten.-_** ** _Tie him down._** **  
**

P.S. I realize I haven't spent much time on the factory, but I kind of let the characters do what they wanted. haha. I will probably wrap the story up in a couple more chapters. That is if the characters behave themselves ;) Much love!


	9. Don't Pad Your Part

**Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

 **To Marie1964: You are right, of course. I had only planned on a short story, and it got away from me. I guess it is now a long story. ;)**

 **To Guest: They will get him sooner or later. ;)**

* * *

 _I shouldn't be doing this. I like them, but this is wrong._

 _I will get into so much trouble. I will see the Russian Front if I do this._

 _I will see the Russian Front if I don't._

Schultz's conscience was working him over. He was just about to get in the truck and head back to Stalag Thirteen, when Hogan and his men came out of the forest and up to the truck. They were all dressed in German uniforms, except Kinchloe, of course.

"Nein! You said nothing about impersonating officers in the German Army. I cannot let you do that, Colonel Hogan." Schultz was shaking his head and starting to get back in the truck.

"Now, Schultz, you can't chicken out on me now." Hogan said, grabbing his arm.

"You are going to do monkey business, I know it." Schultz said, with determination, "I will not allow it. I am a German solider. I must do my duty."

"Schultz, you ARE doing your duty." Hogan said, causing Schultz to turn around,

"I am?" Schultz said, extremely puzzled.

"Yes, you are." Hogan nodded, with a smile, "As a guard, your job is to keep the prisoners in camp. So, when one is out of camp, he must be brought back. Right?"

Schultz tried to reason this in his mind, "That's right." he said slowly, "I must recover Newkirk."

"Good, we'll drop you at the Hofbrau." Hogan said, pushing Schultz into the truck, and motioning to the heroes to get into the back.

"Colonel Hogan, where is Newkirk?" Schultz asked, "And what was he doing out of camp?"

Hogan started the truck and slipped it into gear, "Don't ask so many questions, Shultz."

Schultz groaned and started to mumble to himself in German. Hogan drove for about ten minutes, before he pulled off the side of the road. Climbing out, he moved to the back of the truck.

"Colonel Hogan! Why...Why are we stopping." Schultz asked desperately.

Hogan ignored him, asking Kinch if he was ready. Kinch nodded and with Carter's help, they managed to get Kinch up to the telephone wires.

"If we're not back by eleven thirty, you head back to camp." Hogan told him.

Kinch opened his mouth to protest, but Hogan cut him off, "That's an order, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir." Kinch replied, reluctantly.

Hogan nodded turning back to the truck, he and Carter climbed back in and set out for Hammelburg.

Schultz leaned in close to Hogan and whispered, "What is Sergeant Kinchloe doing?"

"Tapping into the telephone wires." Hogan replied.

"Why is he..." Schultz started to ask, "Nein, I do not want to know."

Hogan smiled, "It's better if you don't."

After about five more minutes of driving, they pulled up to the Hofbrau. Schultz climbed out of the truck slowly, taking a step forward before turning around, "Colonel, promise me you will come back." He pleaded, "Promise you won't escape."

"Schultz, I give you my word, as a gentleman, an officer, and most importantly, as an enemy. I will not escape." Hogan said, putting his hand into the air, "Scout's honor."

Hogan pulled away from the Hofbrau, and turned the truck around leaving the rotund sergeant staring after them, hoping and praying he hadn't made a mistake in trusting the American Colonel.

They drove back passed were they left Kinch, towards the farmhouse, where Carter had met Lisbeth. They stopped about a mile away from the house. Climbing down, Hogan met the men and went over the plan one more time.

"Carter, you ride upfront with me. Olsen and LeBeau, in the back." Hogan looked directly at Olsen, "Now remember, don't pad your parts."

Olsen nodded, as LeBeau nudged him, "Uh, sir?"

Hogan raised his eyebrow, "What's the matter, Olsen, cold feet?"

Olsen shook his head, "No, sir, not at all. It's just...well...we were talking...and if anything goes wrong." Olsen paused briefly, "I'm not saying it will, but if it does, we'd appreciate it if you would follow your own order."

Hogan looked at them, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if it goes south, and they catch us. We want you to beat feet, boy. Uh, Colonel." Carter said looking down.

"Oui, no sense in all of us getting caught." LeBeau said emphatically.

Hogan stood there for a moment, overwhelmed by the loyalty and concern his men gave him. He smiled softly, "I'll see what I can do. Come on, let's go."

They all climbed in to the truck, steeling themselves for what was to come.

1***************************************1

Newkirk spluttered as he felt the water being thrown in his face. He had lost consciousness after about ten minutes of Lutzen working him over. His black turtleneck was cut off him and he had lacerations all over his torso. His face was covered in bluish-purple bruises and his left eye was almost swollen shut.

"Don't think you can get out of your punishment by passing out." Lutzen said with a heartless smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Newkirk deadpanned, earning himself another smack across the cheek.

"You are only making it worse for yourself, Englander." He purred, close to Newkirk's ear, "Tell me what I want to know, and all this stops."

Newkirk rolled his eyes, "And I'm s'posed to believe that?"

Lutzen leaned back, "I give you my word, if you tell me what I want to know, your misery will end."

"Oh, I'm sure." Newkirk laughed, bitterly, "With a bullet in me 'ead?"

Lutzen came around and looked him in the eye, "All I want is my family returned to me." He looked down and swallowed hard, "My sister and her children are all I have left in this world. I will keep them safe at all costs."

Newkirk smirked, "Right. Forgive me if I find that 'ard to believe."

Lutzen straightened and smiled down at his prisoner. Newkirk braced himself for a blow, but it never came. Surprised, he looked up to find Lutzen had turned and was closing up the case of tools. Lutzen rolled his sleeves down, and called to the guard,

 **"Feed der Englander, und neigen dazu, seine Wunden."** he ordered.

"We done then?" Newkirk threw out cautiously.

Lutzen turned, "For now. I know you have the information I desire. I can't have you dying on me before I get, can I?" He pulled his uniform coat from the hook on which it was hung, "Besides, I'm hungry."

Newkirk gagged, the thought of anyone eating after something like this made him sick.

"I'll see you in an hour, Englander." Lutzen went up the steps, leaving Newkirk and the guard alone.

The guard uncuffed him from the chair and moved him over to the dirt floor, laying him against the wall. The guard then proceeded to clean up the many wounds that covered the Englishman's body.

Newkirk studied the guard, he was maybe twenty, with blond hair that flopped into his eyes, which were blue. The guard grimaced when Newkirk groaned.

"I am sorry, Englander." The young man said, softly.

"You speak English?" Newkirk asked.

"My father was American." The guard said.

"American?" Newkirk said in surprise, "Then 'ow on earth did you end up in the Gestapo?"

The guard looked away, in what Newkirk could only describe as shame, "I was called up for service, and General Lutzen was in the office when I reported. He liked the look of me and ordered me into the S.S."

"Didn't your dad 'ave anything to say about it?" Newkirk asked.

"My father died of pneumonia five years ago." The guard's eyes filled with pain, "I couldn't refuse the Gestapo, they would've hurt Mama. So, I do the General's biding, I clean up after he is done." He hung his head, "And I pray Mama never finds out what I have done."

Newkirk sighed, he wished there was something he could do to help this young man. _Maybe the Colonel would be able to 'elp 'im._ He thought before he shook his head. _The Colonel isn't 'ere, and I'm in no position to 'elp anyone_.

The guard finished cleansing Newkirk's wounds and went upstairs, returning in a few minutes. He brought a bowl, of what looked like stew, and offered it to the battered Englishman.

"Thanks, mate. I mean danke." Newkirk said, with appreciation, eating the food quickly. "What's your name?" he asked, in between mouthfuls.

"Wilburt, Wilburt Fielderbach."

"Wilburt, I need your 'elp." Newkirk said slowly, he didn't want to spook the lad.

"With what?" Wilburt asked, suspiciously.

"Getting outta 'ere."

"Escape?" Wilburt gasped, "Nein, I can't do that."

"Wilburt." Newkirk tried to get his attention, but he was already backing away, mumbling in German. "Wilburt, please." Newkirk tried again, but the lad had turned and ran up the steps, disappearing through the door.

 _At least 'e left me uncuffed._ Newkirk thought, as he tried to pull himself upright. He landed back against the wall with a thud and a groan. _Can't even stand. 'Ow am I gonna get outta 'ere._

He sat there for quite a long time, studying the cellar and trying to come up with something. He had just about given up, when his eyes settled on the suitcase. If he could just reach that box, with more determination than before he tried to pull himself up. He gritted his teeth against the pain, as he completely righted himself. He took a deep breath and stumbled his way over to the table.

Newkirk could have yelped for joy when he reached it, grabbing the suitcase he was only slightly deterred by the lock on it. Then with a smile, he dug in to his right shoe, pulling out one of his lock picks. The lock was putty in his expert hands and in a moment, he had the suitcase open and was digging through the contents. He shuddered as he remembered what each of these instruments had done to him, but finally he chose the biggest and sharpest knife in the case. Sighing deeply, he hobbled over to the steps, hiding off to the side and out of view.

Hearing the door open, he tensed waiting for whoever was starting down the steps. He rolled the knife in his hand, tightening the grip. The German soldier stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking around. Looking for him. Newkirk stepped out of the darkness and lunged at him.

1*****************************************1

The guards were eating their stew, laughing at the youngest guard who was unable to eat after tending to their prisoner.

"Poor, Wiburt, such a baby" laughed, the bigest guard, "Do you need your, Mommy?"

"Shut up, big mouth." The Sergeant said, standing, "There's a truck coming."

Stepping off of the porch and over to the truck, which had come to a stop.

"Can I help you?" The Sergeant asked, keeping his gun up.

"Where is Lutzen?" The General in the truck said, in a cold voice.

The Sergeant raised his eyebrows, "What is the nature of your business?"

"That is between us. Fetch him, now." The General stood up and climbed out of the vehicle.

The Sergeant stared at him debating whether or not to obey.

"Did you not hear me?" The General screeched, "Do you dare disobey General Carterheim of the Abwehr? I shall have you sent to the Russian Front!"

The Sergeant paled, "Of course, I wouldn't disobey you, Herr General." He motioned to the big guard, "Get General Lutzen."

The guard jumped up and ran into the house, after a minute or two, Lutzen strode out. The driver ducked his head, adjusting his helmet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lutzen asked, haughtily.

"You!" shouted General Carterheim, "Is it the Gestapo's chief mission to jeopardize Abwehr operations?"

Lutzen was confused, "What are you talking about?"

While Lutzen was speaking two soldiers jumped down from the back of the truck and strode over to their general. Carterheim spun to the taller soldier and said incredulously, "He has no idea what I'm talking about." Then he spun back to Lutzen, "Perhaps you think questioning the Führer's orders is within your authority!"

Lutzen paled, "The Führer?"

"Imbecile!" Carterheim crowed.

"Herr Geneal, perhaps the Gestapo were not aware. The Führer doesn't tell them everything." The taller man, a major, said, smirking.

Carterheim started to laugh, "You are right, Olsenberger. The Führer obviously did not tell them." Turning to the Major he leaned in, "It's not like he trusts them."

Carterheim and Olsenberger chuckled. Lutzen stiffened, he was angry. How dare the Abwehr insult him and his S.S. "Why are you here interfering with official, Gestapo business?" He said angrily.

Carterheim stopped laughing, his eyes burning with anger. "YOU are interfering with Abwehr affairs." Lutzen and Carterheim tried to stare each other down, neither one of them flinching. Major Olsenberger finally cleared his throat,

"You caught an Englander this evening, in the woods, did you not?"

Lutzen's eyes snapped to the Major's face, "How did you know that?"

"We have our ways." Carterheim snipped.

"Anyhow," the Major continued, "The Englander you captured was an escaped prisoner from Stalag Eighteen."

"Escaped prisoner? No, he is an English commando." Lutzen said, stiffly, "He has been working with the underground, they took a prisoner of great value to the Third Reich."

"Nein." Carterheim said, "We know the man you have is our escaped prisoner."

"How?" Lutzen asked.

"Because, we allowed him to escape." Olsenberger said, simply.

"You allowed him to escape?" Lutzen said in disbelief.

"Ja, we fed him phony information that he was supposed to give to the Allies. The operation was working smoothly, until you recaptured him." Carterheim said, scoffing at Lutzen, "The Führer will be displeased. I will be sure he knows to whom the blame belongs."

"I hear they need generals at the Eastern front." Major Olsenberger said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Lutzen flinched, then he smiled, "I still say that our prisoner was a commando, you don't see many escaping prisoners dressed in black turtlenecks."

"Supplied to him by the Underground." Olsenberger replied, evenly.

Lutzen paused, finally he said, "Let me see your orders."

"Are you questioning my honesty?" Carterheim said angrily.

"Nein, it is protocol in a transfer of a prisoner to have identification and orders." Lutzen said, calmly, "After all, you could be the Underground trying to get the prisoner out of custody."

Carterheim motioned to Olsenberger, who dug into his coat pocket and retrieved the necessary papers. Lutzen inspected them, his heart sank, there at the bottom of the page was The Führer's signature. "I will need to phone Berlin and verify these orders."

Carterheim huffed in impatience, while Olsenberger nodded, "Of course, Herr General."

Lutzen went in to the house, leaving Carterheim and Olsenberger behind him. He went into the kitchen and over to the phone, picking it up he dialed the switch board.

"Hello, number please." the female operator said.

"Offices of the Abwehr, Berlin." Lutzen said.

"One moment."

There was some slight static and then a male voice answered, "Hello, Captain Schmidt, Abwehr."

"Captain Schmidt, I need to verify the orders of a General Carterheim." Lutzen spoke rapidly.

"One momen, please. You will be transferred to General Kinchmyer"

Lutzen stood in the kitchen waiting when he heard Carterheim stomp into the room, followed by Olsenberger and the short private.

"What is taking you so long?" Carterheim demanded.

"General Kinchmyer speaking." A slightly deeper male voice spoke.

Lutzen held his hand up to Carterheim, "General Kinchmyer, this is General Lutzen S.S. I am calling to verify General Carterheim's orders."

"Yes, General Carterheim is in charge of the operation to allow an Allied prisoner to escape with false information, so as to confuse the Allies."

Lutzen sighed, "Thank you, General Kinchmyer, the orders are confirmed. Auf Wiedersehen." He hung up the phone and turned back to Carterheim, "Your orders are in order. Sergeant, get the prisoner."

Carterheim nodded to Olsenberger and the private to follow, "Danke, General Lutzen."

"Of course." Lutzen replied, coldly.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Feed der Englander, und neigen dazu, seine Wunden. - Feed the Englander, and tend to his wounds.**

 **P.S.** Poor Newkirk, I just won't give him a break. Haha, Don't worry he'll be home soon ;) As always feel free to ask questions, criticize, or make suggestions. Much love ;) **  
**


	10. What are you doing here?

**Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

* * *

Olsen and LeBeau followed the Sergeant down the steps. Olsen pushed passed the Sergeant, who grunted in annoyance. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he glanced around, he couldn't see Newkirk. He turned slightly to ask the Sergeant where the prisoner was, when a figure lunged at him out of the shadows. Taken by surprise, he stumbled backwards, losing his balance as he fought his attacker.

"Peter." Olsen said with shock, as he recognized the battered face of his friend.

The Sergeant aimed his rifle at Newkirk, "Non, monsieur." LeBeau said, softly. The Sergeant half-turned to look at the shorter man on the step above him, who had a Luger pressed into the Sergeant's side.

"French!" He spat, "General!..." He had started to holler, but LeBeau hit him over the head with the pistol.

Newkirk was still struggling with Olsen, who was trying to soothe him, when Lutzen and Carter both appeared at the top of the steps.

"What is this?" Lutzen thundered. He and Carter both went for the steps, bumping into each other. Lutzen glared at Carter, who took a brief step back. Quickly descending, Lutzen pushed passed LeBeau and stepped over his sergeant, reaching Olsen and Newkirk, he grabbed Newkirk around the neck and yanked him up.

Lutzen's hands tightened their grip and Newkirk's vision tunneled, as he struggled to breath. Olsen jumped to his feet and started to pry Lutzen's hands from around the Englishman's neck. Carter and LeBeau ran down the steps. LeBeau joined Olsen in removing Lutzen's hands. The two finally broke Lutzen's grip, he shook his arms free and took a step back. Carter grabbed Newkirk as he slumped to the floor, gasping for much needed oxygen.

Carter felt nauseous as he took in the numerous cuts and bruises covering his friend's face and upper body. He and LeBeau eased Newkirk over to the staircase, leaning him against the steps. Carter then turned on Lutzen furiously,

"How dare you treat a prisoner of war in this manner." Carter said, his voice menacingly low.

Olsen, noticing the change in Carter's tone, stepped in front of him, saying, "Herr General, he was not to know."

Carter glanced at Olsen briefly, before returning his gaze to Lutzen, "Believe me, Lutzen, I will remember this. You had better hope the Red Cross does not investigate."

Lutzen lifted his head, in defiance, "Take your prisoner and go."

Carter scowled, "Olsenberger, you and the private take the prisoner to the truck. Schnell!"

Olsen and LeBeau each put an arm around the barely conscious Englishman and hauled him upright. They proceeded to half-carry, half-drag him up the steps and over the Sergeant, through the house, and over to the truck. Hogan started the truck and prepared to leave.

Carter and Lutzen exited the house. Lutzen turned to the bigger guard and told him to get the men ready to move out, and told Wilburt to get the Sergeant out of the cellar.

Carter stalked over to the truck, turning he said, "Lutzen, if I never see you again, it will be too soon." He climbed into the truck and nodded to Hogan, who put the truck in gear and drove away.

Lutzen glared at him until the truck was out of sight.

1**************************************************1

Hogan drove until he reached the spot where they left Kinch and pulled over. He climbed down and met Kinch at the back of the truck.

"Well? How bad is it?" Hogan asked, looking into the truck.

Olsen looked up, from where he was assessing Newkirk's wounds, "I don't know. He has cuts all over his torso, he's been severely beaten, and he has what looks like a bullet wound in his left hip."

Kinch looked at Newkirk and then to Hogan, "There's no telling how much internal damage he has. He needs a doctor."

Hogan smiled half-heartedly, "Then it's a good thing Klink ordered us one."

Kinch climbed in to the back of the truck beside Olsen.

"Do not worry, mon ami." LeBeau soothed into his friend's ear, "We will get you a doctor and be back to Stalag Thirteen in no time."

Hogan went back to the driver's seat and climbed in. He noticed Carter hadn't moved or said a word since they left the farmhouse. Pulling the truck back on the road to Hammelburg, he peeked over at Carter,

"Are you all right?" He asked, softly so the others wouldn't hear.

Carter opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. After a moment, he shut his mouth and nodded. Hogan knew something was wrong, but decided to pursue it later.

1******************************************1

Schultz was staring at his half-full beer stein. He was sure Hogan and the boys had run off. He was debating whether or not to even return to Stalag Thirteen, when LeBeau nudged him,

"We are back, Schultzie, come on."

"Back? Oh, good! Wunderbar!" Schultz threw some money on the table and rushed after the little Frenchman. His smile faded when he reached the truck and looked in, "What happened to the Englander?"

"Your lovely Gestapo boys had a couple of dances with him." Hogan said, bitterly, "We need to take him to Doctor Bernhard Voll."

"But...but, the Kommandant said..." Schultz started, before Hogan cut him off,

"We need someone who won't ask questions." He motioned to the unconscious corporal, "This sure isn't Yellow Fever, and how could you explain his condition to Klink?"

Schultz swallowed, "Ja, let's go get the doctor."

1************************************************1

An hour and a half later, found Schultz and the Heroes sitting in the parlor of Doctor and Mrs. Voll. They sat mutely, each absorbed in their own thoughts, waiting for news on Newkirk. The door opened and everyone looked up hopefully.

"I'm sorry boys, nothing yet." Mrs. Voll said , gently, " I brought you some coffee."

Hogan smiled, "Thanks. How does he look?"

She smiled sympathetically, "I am not a doctor, I'm sorry."

She finished filling the cups and left. Schultz looked over at the clock as it chimed, "Colonel Hogan, I am well over due. The Kommandant will be very angry."

"I know." Hogan sighed, "Don't worry, Schultz, I'll think of something to tell him."

He looked around at the members of his command. LeBeau sat on the window seat looking out into the moonlit street, he was mouthing words. Hogan was about to ask him what he was saying, when the Frenchman did the Sign of the Cross. Hogan smiled, briefly sending his own prayer up.

Kinch was sitting in the corner, reading one of the magazines Mrs. Voll had brought in when they first settled down to wait. Olsen sat on the floor beside him, also looking at a magazine. Hogan's eyes then fell on Carter, who sat by the fireplace. Carter was pale, and he still hadn't said a word, just stared into the fireplace.

Hogan stood and walked over to Kinch, "Go ask Mrs. Voll if you can use her radio and send a message to camp, let them know what's going on. Tell them to cancel the evacuation order."

Kinch stood and started to leave when Hogan, pulled him over, "Take Olsen and LeBeau with you."

Kinch looked at him curiously. Hogan pointed to Carter. Kinch nodded with understanding before he reached over and tapped Olsen and LeBeau, motioning them to follow him.

Hogan then turned to Schultz, "Hey, Schultz, I think Mrs. Voll has some chocolate cake in the kitchen. Why don't you go get some?" he suggested.

Schultz's eyes lit up at the thought of cake, "Ja, I'll do that." He stood up and ambled off to the kitchen.

Finally alone with Carter, Hogan moved over to where the young sergeant sat. He grabbed the poker and stirred the fire, "How are you holding up?" he asked, quietly.

"Oh, I'm just fine, sir." Carter said.

Hogan replaced the poker and sat down beside him, " No, you aren't. What's the matter, Carter?" he pressed.

Carter looked up, "Well, I...It's just..." he was interrupted by Dr. Voll, who stepped into the parlor

"Colonel, a moment, please."

Hogan crossed the room to the doctor, concern written on his face, "How is he?"

Voll took a deep breath, "A sprained ankle, gunshot wound to the left hip, three broken ribs, and a sprained jaw. He's also lost quite a bit of blood." He paused, finally he broke into a smile, "He had me worried for a while, but if he rests and allows the wounds to heal, he should recover."

"Can we take him back to camp with us?" Hogan asked, relieved.

Voll hesitated, "Well, I don't think that's best, it's still early. I'd like to keep an eye on him; however, he's awake and asking for all of you."

Hogan patted Carter on the shoulder, "Go tell the others."

Carter jumped up and practically ran out of the room. Voll lead Hogan out of the parlor and into the guest bedroom. Hogan grinned when he walked in, Newkirk was trying to get up and Mrs. Voll was having quite a time keeping him in bed.

"I'm not missing roll call, love." Newkirk said, "The Gov'ner will 'ave me 'ead."

Doctor Voll joined his wife's efforts to return the Englishman to his bed.

"Corporal Newkirk, you will stay in that bed, until Doctor Voll releases you." Hogan said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"But, Gov, 'ow will you explain me absence ta ol' Iron Eagle?" Newkirk asked.

"Olsen has it covered." Hogan said.

As he spoke, LeBeau entered the room rambling off in French,

" **Vous stupide anglais. Comment vous aurait pourriez faire quelque chose de tellement manifestement dépourvus de sens ? Vous essayez d'obtenir vous-même tué ?** "

"Come on, Louis, if you're gonna bawl me out, at least do me the courtesy of doing it in the king's English." Newkirk said, slightly irritated, as his head was aching.

"I said you are a fool, mon ami." LeBeau said, rolling his eyes, "What ever possessed you?"

"I'm a glutton for punishment." Newkirk sniped.

"Ease off, LeBeau." Kinch chastised, "He's been beat up enough."

"Not that badly," Olsen piped up, "He still managed to land a couple good blows on me."

"Sorry, mate." Newkirk grinned, "Where's Andrew?"

"He didn't want to come in." LeBeau said, shrugging his shoulders.

Hogan sighed, "I think he feels badly about what happened."

Newkirk looked puzzled, "What? To me? Silly git, wasn't 'is fault."

"I'm sorry to break this up, but Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant will have my head." Schultz whined, "We must go back, now."

"All right, Schultz, we're coming." Hogan replied, motioning to Doctor Voll, " Doc, I want you to come with us."

"But, why?" Voll asked, confused.

"You'll have to talk to Klink, tell him that Newkirk doesn't have Yellow Fever." Hogan said, "Tell him you want to take Newkirk for observation."

"But, how will you..." Voll started to say.

"Let me handle it." Hogan interrupted, ushering the Doctor and Schultz through the door. He motioned for LeBeau, Kinch, and Olsen to say their good-byes, "I'll try to talk Klink into letting us see you tomorrow." Hogan was the last to leave, throwing Newkirk a reassuring look.

Newkirk looked over to Mrs. Voll, "Fancy a game of cards?" he asked.

"You should rest." Mrs. Voll said, gently.

"Not sleepy." He shrugged.

She smiled, turning to the kerosene lamp, "I'll turn this down, sleep will come." She turned the lamp down, sat down in the corner of the room, and started to knit. When she looked up, thirty minutes later, she found the Englishman had drifted off to sleep.

1****************************************************1

Schultz and Doctor Voll pulled in through the gates of Stalag Thirteen. Klink stormed out of his office, "SCHULTZ!" he bellowed, "Where have you been all night?!"

"Herr Kommandant, I beg your pardon, but I had some mechanical troubles with the truck." Schultz said, repeating the story Hogan gave him, but Klink wasn't paying any attention.

"Who is this?" He asked, indicating Doctor Voll.

"I'm Doctor Voll." the Doctor smiled, "I hear from your sergeant that you think you have a case of yellow fever."

"Schultz, I sent you to get Doctor Muller, not Doctor Voll." Klink said, exasperated, "Dummkopf!"

"Fredrich was otherwise engaged." Doctor Voll smiled, "Now, where is this Yellow Fever patient?"

Klink studied him a moment, "Very well, Schultz take him to Sergeant Wilson."

"Jawhol, Herr Kommandant." Schultz said as he led the Doctor to the infirmary. Hogan and Olsen met them at the door,

"Okay, wait for about ten minutes, then Schultz and Wilson will carry Olsen out on the stretcher." Hogan said, "Olsen, keep your head ducked, don't let anyone see your face or the game is up." Olsen, now dressed in a British uniform, nodded.

Doctor Voll looked puzzled, "But, how will he get back in?"

Hogan grinned, "Don't worry about it. Just make sure Klink lets you take the patient."

Olsen climbed onto the stretcher and adjusted sheets. Schultz and Sergeant Joe Wilson, the camp medic, each went to pick up the stretcher, when the door banged open. A suspicious Klink strode into the room. Oslen turned his head away and Wilson stepped beside him to block Klink's view of the patient.

"I spoke to Doctor Muller. He said he wasn't visited at all tonight." Klink said, looking at Voll , "So, what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Translation:  
** **Vous stupide anglais. Comment vous aurait pourriez faire quelque chose de tellement manifestement dépourvus de sens ? Vous essayez d'obtenir vous-même tué ? -** **You stupid Englishman. How would you could do something so manifestly devoid of meaning? You try to get yourself killed?** **  
**

P.S. I must say, I love the French Language. What I put into the translator is not the same as what came out! haha. This was the hardest chapter I've written, because I had an idea for another story and couldn't focus on this storyline. If you have an questions, comments, or criticisms review or send me a PM. :) Much love **  
**


	11. Shut up, Klink

**Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

* * *

"I spoke to Doctor Muller. He said he wasn't visited at all tonight." Klink said, looking at Voll, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I...uh.." Voll floundered.

"Kommandant, he obviously came, because as a man of science, a possible yellow fever case was way too important for him to pass up." Hogan said, thinking on his feet.

"Hogan, this is none of your business." Klink said to him, sharply, "What are you doing here, anyway? You were confined to barracks." Klink turned his suspicion on Hogan.

"Kommandant, as Senior Prisoner of War Officer, it is my duty to ensure my men get adequate medical care." Hogan said, rather smugly, "That is, according to the Geneva Convention."

"I know what the Geneva Convention says." Klink snapped, "Doctor Voll, Muller assures me you are a competent doctor. However, Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo, is on his way to speak with the prisoners. I cannot allow you to leave until he is done with them."

Voll looked at Hogan, trying his best not to panic, "Kommandant, your prisoner is very ill."

"Yellow fever?" Klink asked, becoming alarmed.

"Nein, but he is quite ill." Voll stated, "I need to get him to my home, I have more equipment to deal with him there."

Klink shrugged, "I'm sorry, Doctor. Gestapo orders."

Hogan stepped forward, "Kommandant, please. Newkirk requires treatment."

"He can wait until Hochstetter leaves." Klink insisted.

"Come on, you know Hochstetter only wants to talk to me." Hogan said, "Let, the Doctor take Newkirk and I'll talk to Hochstetter."

"If Hochstetter knows I let the Doctor take Newkirk, he will have my head." Klink said, stubbornly.

Hogan shrugged, acting as if he didn't care, "Very well, Kommandant, but I won't be responsible." He walked to the door.

Klink grabbed Hogan's arm, "Responsible for what?"

Hogan sighed, "We'll miss you, Kommandant, be sure to write."

Klink gasped, "Hogan!"

"Doctor, is it fair to say Newkirk could die without treatment?" Hogan asked, continuing when Voll nodded, "If Newkirk dies, because of lack of treatment, the men will revolt. Mass escapes, riots, or worse."

"What could be worse?" Klink asked.

"The Red Cross will obviously investigate." Hogan shrugged, "Then General Burkhalter will find a scapegoat."

Klink looked at Hogan, "You mean me?"

Hogan nodded, "You don't think ole Hochstetter will save you, do you?"

Klink thought for a moment, "The chances Major Hochstetter will want to speak to Newkirk are thin. He always wants to speak to you." Klink turned to the doctor, "Doctor Voll, you may take Newkirk. Schultz, you will stay with him every second. Understood?"

"Jawhol, herr Kommandant." Schultz replied, dutifully.

"Thank you, Kommandant." Doctor Voll said, genuinely.

Klink waved it off, "Hogan, in my office."

Hogan nodded and followed him out the door, turning slightly to nod to Doctor Voll.

"Come, Sergeant Schultz." Doctor Voll said, motioning for Wilson and Schultz to follow him.

They carried Olsen, who was still laying on the stretcher, out to the truck and loaded him in. Voll climbed up beside him and Schultz settled into the driver's seat. Schultz started the truck and drove through the gates. They stopped briefly, about a mile outside the gates, to allow Olsen to jump down and make his way back to the emergency tunnel. Then they continued into Hammelburg.

1*********************************************1

Kinch sat at the table in the common room playing solitaire, waiting for Olsen to get back. He had sent LeBeau and Carter to bed, LeBeau was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Carter, on the other hand, kept tossing and turning. He couldn't get the picture of Newkirk out of his head. _It should have been me._ He thought. _I was the one who volunteered. It should have been me._ Giving up on sleep, he sat up and threw the thin blanket aside and grabbed his jacket. He stood and walked over to where Kinch sat, sitting down across from him.

"Thought you were going to get some sleep." Kinch asked, keeping his voice low to keep from disturbing the others.

Carter shrugged, "Can't sleep."

Kinch gathered the cards and dealt a game of gin rummy. "So, what's eating you?" he asked.

Carter picked up his cards and organizing them. "I don't know." he said, throwing down a queen.

Kinch picked up the queen and studied his friend for a moment, "It might help to talk about it." He tossed down an ace.

Carter picked up the ace and threw down a nine of clubs. He then paused, fidgeting with his cards, "It should have been me." he said, slowly, "I was the one who volunteered. I should've been the one to lead them off. I should have been braver." he finished, hanging his head.

Kinch sighed, setting his cards down, "Look at me, Andrew." Carter slowly met his gaze, "You are as brave as any one of us. Colonel Hogan chose you for this team because of your character. Because he trusts you." he waited, until his words sank into his friend. "Oh, and as for Newkirk, he doesn't blame you for what happened."

"He doesn't?" Carter asked, hopefully.

"Of course not, none of us do." Kinch said, pick up his cards, he snagged the nine, "Sometimes a mission just goes wrong. There's no one person to blame, it just happens. Gin." He finished laying all of his cards on the table. "You should pay more attention to your cards."

Carter stared at Kinch's hand, then laughed out loud, causing several of the men in the barracks to complain. He grinned sheepishly as he apologized. They played for about ten minutes talking quietly. Kinch had just finished dealing the next hand, when the bunk slammed up revealing a breathless Olsen.

"Olsen, what took you so long?" Kinch hissed.

Olsen took several deep breaths, before he could manage to get out, "I got turned around. Hochstetter just pulled up to the gate."

Kinch stood quickly, the game forgotten, "Wake up LeBeau." He made his way into Hogan's office, setting up the coffee pot.

Carter shook LeBeau's shoulder. The Frenchman startled, relaxing when he realized it was his friend, "What is it?" he inquired, sitting up.

"Hochstetter is here." Carter said, motioning for LeBeau to follow him into Hogan's office.

Olsen followed the two of them as they joined Kinch in listening in to Klink's office.

"What does he want?" LeBeau asked.

"Probably to question the Colonel about the rail line." Carter said.

"He can't put anything on the Colonel," Olsen said, "He was with the Colonel when the line exploded."

"Quiet down," Kinch commanded, "I can't hear what's being said."

They fell quiet, listening to what was happening in the Kommandantur.

1********************************************1

Hogan sat with Klink for about twenty minutes, finally he asked, "Did Hochstetter say what this is about?"

Klink glanced up from the report he was filling out, "No, he did not." he continued on with his report, saying, "It's probably about that explosion."

Hogan fidgeted with the items on Klink's desk, until he got reprimanded. He was about to argue, when the phone rang.

Klink snatched it up, "Yes? Of course, escort him to my office, Corporal." he hung up the phone, stood, and walked over to the door, "Major Hochstetter, this is a pleasure, three times in two days. Anything I can do to help the Gestapo." he said, smiling affably.

"Shut up, Klink." Hochstetter growled, then he noticed Hogan, "What is this man doing here?"

"I, uh, thought you would want to speak with him." Klink said, slightly confused, "This is about the explosion, right?"

Hochstetter didn't answer, instead he said to Hogan, "You have an Englishman in your barracks, around 1.7 meters, dark hair, blue eyes. Yes?"

Hogan tried not to flinch, "We have plenty of Englishmen in this camp."

"Corporal Newkirk?" Klink said, paling slightly.

"Ah, yes, Newkirk. That is the man, send for him." Hochstetter said, taking his gloves off and sitting down.

"Um...Well, I can't do that." Klink mumbled.

"Why not?" Hochstetter said, in a low, menecing voice.

"I...I...I..." Klink stuttered, helplessly.

"You can't question Newkirk, because he isn't here." Hogan said, simply.

"Where is he?!" Hochstetter barked.

"Hammelburg." Klink said, finding his voice.

"What is he doing in Hammelburg?" Hochstetter yelled.

"Receiving treatment, as he is due according to the Geneva Convention." Hogan replied.

Hochstetter's eyes lit up, "A sprained ankle, by any chance?"

"No, he's been sick." Klink said, "They thought it might be yellow fever."

"Yellow fever?!" Hochstetter said, incredulously.

"Don't worry, Major. We called a doctor immediately, he said it was most definitely not yellow fever." Klink said, smiling.

"What doctor?" Hochstetter asked, still not convinced.

Klink opened his mouth to responed when the phone rang, "Hello? Oh, yes, Doctor Voll." Klink said into the phone, "Oh, one moment please, Doctor." He turned to Hochstetter, "Would you like to confirm Newkirk's illness with the doctor?"

Hochstetter snatched the phone out of Klink's hand, "Hello, this is Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo, speaking." He said, "What is the status of the Englishman? Mhm, Doctor, would that man be well enough to sabotage the rail line in Hammelburg?"

Hogan stiffened, hoping that Doctor Voll had come up with a disease for Newkirk.

"Ja, very good, Doctor. I will tell him, auf wiedersehen." Hochstetter said, hanging up.

"What did the doctor say?" Hogan asked.

Hochstetter glared at him, "Your man couldn't have been responsible for the sabotage. Typhoid fever." turning to Klink, he said, "The Doctor wants to keep him for at least a week."

"I guess you'll have to look else where for your saboteur." Klink said, with a smile.

"Shut up, Klink." Hochstetter growled, turning on his heel, he left.

"Well, Kommandant, it's way past my bedtime, may I be dismissed?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, Hogan, roll call will be delayed until six." Klink said, sitting down.

"Thank you, Kommandant." Hogan said, giving him a sloppy salute.

1***************************************************1

Hogan was greeted by a happy crew when he got to the barracks.

He grinned, "I take it you heard?"

"Yes, sir." Kinch replied, "Everything has fallen right into place, almost like you planned it."

Hogan laughed, softly, "It wasn't my plan. You, Olsen and LeBeau should get some sleep. Carter, I'd like a word, in my quarters." he stepped passed his men and into his office, his sergeant followed him.

"Did I do something wrong, Colonel?" Cater asked, nervously.

"No, Carter. I want to make sure you understand something." He paused, searching for the right words, "Andrew, what happened tonight, was not your fault."

He would've said more, but Carter cut him off, "Aw gee, Colonel, I know that. Can I go to bed now?"

Hogan was surprised, "Uh, yes." he walked the youngest member of his team out to the common room and watched him climb into his bunk. He was about to turn back to his quarters when he caught sight of Kinch sitting at the table, writing in a notebook. Walking over to his right-hand man, he asked, softly, "What are you still doing up?"

"Just getting some thoughts down on paper. I'll put this in the tunnel, then be off to bed." Kinch replied, with a smile.

Hogan nodded, heading back to his quarters, "Oh, by the way, thanks for talking to Carter."

"Yes, sir."

"And, uh, thanks for my pep talk." Hogan said, before shutting his door.

"Just doing my job." Kinch whispered to himself, opening the tunnel and climbing down the ladder.

* * *

P.S. Hey, it's been a while! (: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've got one more, in the way of an epilogue. So, stay tuned. Much love!


	12. Back to Normal

**Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.**

* * *

The men were buzzing as they filed into the barracks. Klink had given them the good news that, after a long week, Doctor Voll had cleared Newkirk to return to camp. Schultz would be bringing him back after the midday meal.

"Oh, boy, maybe he'll be well enough to go on the mission." Carter said, excitedly.

LeBeau rolled his eyes, "He was shot and beaten, I very much doubt if he'll be up for it." he quickly set about making breakfast. He never admit it, but he had missed the pessimistic Englishman.

Hogan smiled as he went into his quarters, everything was getting back to normal. Why, if this streak of good luck held, the mission tonight should go off without a hitch. He had just sat down, when he heard a commotion outside. Standing quickly, he walked back into the common room.

"Back. Back. Back. BACK!" the rotund guard was saying, pushing the men away from him. Schultz pushed the men of barracks two back into the common room, so that he and his ward could enter.

"Did ya miss me?" The cockney asked, with a grin on his face.

Hogan flinched when he saw Newkirk. The bruises on the corporal's face were fading, but still there and his limp, though not pronounced, was also there. "You're early." Hogan said, gruffly, trying to hide his surge of emotions.

Still grinning, Newkirk said, "The Doc 'ad a 'ard time keeping me still." he shrugged, "Guess, 'e was sick of me."

"Gee, Newkirk, takes a special kind of talent to make a doctor sick." Carter said, laughing at his own joke. Newkirk rolled his eyes, as the rest of the men groaned.

"I have to report to the Kommandant." Schultz said, extracting himself from the crowd, "I'm glad you are back, Newkirk." He exited the barracks, leaving the men to fuss over their friend.

As soon as Schultz had left, Newkirk's smile vanished, "What 'appened with the girl?" his gaze turned to Hogan.

Hogan motioned for Newkirk to sit down, "Well, she and her brother are down in the tunnel." he said, with a smile, "We are waiting on London to tell us when they'll pick her up. Carter, go down to the radio room and see if Kinch as heard anything from London."

LeBeau poured everyone a cup of coffee, "Oh, and she is most helpful. She knows the locations of several factories, a handful of secret laboratories, and three rocket test sites." he said, as he set Newkirk's cup in front of the surprised man.

"Blimey!" Newkirk said, "Guess you were right, Guv. She really was worth the gamble."

Hogan was about to reply, when the bunk opened and Kinch and Carter appeared. Kinch had a note pad in his hand which he handed to the colonel, "London said that Lisbeth and her brother will be picked up at the usual spot by nine, tonight."

Hogan nodded, "You and Olsen make sure they don't miss the sub. I don't want to have them here any longer than necessary."

Kinch nodded, "They also said that the security around the factory was increased. They want us to use extreme caution."

Hogan smirked, "Don't we always?"

Newkirk rolled his eyes, "That's right, caution is your middle name, Guv." he said, sarcastically.

Hogan chuckled, "Serve breakfast, LeBeau."

1************************************************1

For the next handful of hours until night-fall, they went about their normal routine. Hogan was in the radio room, running scenarios through his mind, and thinking of all the different ways his plan might fail; as well as, the ways to remedy the faults. Carter was in his lab, putting the finishing touches on his explosives.

LeBeau and Newkirk were in Hogan's office putting the finishing touches on Lisbeth's outfit.

"That will work for 'er. We 'ave to change Peter's clothes. Lutzen knows what they're wearing." Newkirk said, shaking his head.

"To what, mon ami?" LeBeau said, exasperated, "He is too small for anything we have in stock."

"Let me at my sewing box and I'll 'ave something ready in a couple 'ours." Newkirk replied, starting to get up.

LeBeau pushed him back into his seat, "Non, I will do the sewing. Doctor Voll and Wilson both want you to take it easy." LeBeau said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You? I sew ten times better than you do." Newkirk said, angrily, "Besides, sitting in the chair and sewing is taking it easy."

"All right, stop it." Kinch said, entering the room with a frown on his face, "What's the problem?"

LeBeau and Newkirk both clamped their mouths shut.

Kinch looked between the two and sighed, "Oh, come on."

"They are fighting over Peter's clothing. Corporal LeBeau wanted the Englander to rest." Lisbeth started to explain, when she was cut off.

"Don't call me that!" Newkirk shouted, jumping to his feet, "Don't you ever call me that!"

"Newkirk!" Kinch said, stepping between him and Lisbeth. Not that he thought his friend would hurt her, but to calm him down.

Newkirk swallowed hard and turned towards the bunk. Scooping up his jacket, he mumbled an apology, than he said he needed some air. Leaving Kinch and LeBeau exchanging worried glances.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend." Lisbeth said, picking up her brother.

"Never mind." Kinch said to her softly, "LeBeau, gather up the supplies and get to work on clothes for little Peter."

"I can help." Lisbeth offered, quietly.

Kinch nodded, he turned towards Hogan's desk grabbing the code book, that he had originally came to get, he left LeBeau and Lisbeth to their task. He went back to the tunnel and rejoined the colonel. He handed Hogan the code book, and then proceeded to tell him about Newkirk's outburst.

Hogan thought for a moment, "Maybe he just needs sometime to adjust; however, let's keep an eye on him."

Kinch nodded and sat down at the radio, "So, what does London have to say? It's gotta be important for the emergency code."

Hogan was already translating the message, "Agents in Berlin have reported to London that our friend, Lutzen, is deepening investigations into the underground system." Hogan sighed, "We're supposed to finish tonight's missions then close up shop until the heat dies down."

"Do they think he's on to us?" Kinch worried.

"They don't say." Hogan replied, "But I don't think we should make ourselves anymore of a target of suspect than we already are, besides, Newkirk could probably use the time-off. Send London an acknowledgment of the orders."

Kinch nodded, sitting down at the radio to send the message to London.

1*********************************************************1

Several hours later found Baker sitting at the radio, while Newkirk was attempting to pace, not an easy feat with his limp.

"Why don't you go lie down on the cot and get some sleep? I'll wake you when they get back." Baker suggested.

"Why don't you sod off." Newkirk snapped, taking a quick drag on his cigarette.

Baker shrugged, "Just tryin' to help."

Newkirk sighed, "Sorry, mate." he crushed the cigarette into the ash-tray, "They should be back by now."

Baker grinned and shook his head, "The colonel was right."

"'Bout what?" the Englishman asked.

"He said you wouldn't like the waiting around." Baker said.

Newkirk rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, when he heard the hatch to the emergency tunnel open. A moment later, Kinch and Olsen appeared. Newkirk breathed a sigh of relief, "Did ya get it sorted?"

Olsen grinned as he wiped the black grease from his face, "Miss Kramer and her brother will wake up in jolly old England."

"And the information in her head, will help the allied cause." Kinch finished, pulling the black turtle neck off and puting on his uniform.

Newkirk grinned, "Good. Two down three to go." he pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it.

Kinch tapped Baker on the shoulder, "You and Olsen head up stairs and get some sleep, you should be able to get a couple of hours before roll call." The younger sergeant opened his mouth to argue but Kinch stopped him, "That's an order, both of you get some sleep."

Reluctantly, the two men climbed the ladder to the barracks. Kinch settled himself in front of the radio. He glanced over at the tired Brit, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to head up to bed?"

Newkirk breathed out a cloud of smoke, "No more than you would."

Kinch chuckled, "Fair enough. How about a game of gin while we wait?"

Newkirk limped over to the radio table, "You know me too well, Mate." he settled down in a chair and pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. The two proceeded to play cards as the hours passed. Kinch tossed down his hand, tiredly. Newkirk had just called 'gin' for the sixth time in a row. The radio man scrubbed his eyes, "They aren't going to make it, roll call is in ten minutes."

Newkirk looked down at the cards he was shuffling, "Do we have a plan B?"

Kinch shook his head, "Com'on, Schultz will be looking for us."

The two went up to the barracks and received many anxious inquiries from the men.

Kinch held up his hands, "I don't know where they are, get ready for roll call."

"RAUS!" Schultz bellowed, as he came through the door, "Everybody raus!"

The men exited the barracks and lined up to be counted. Schultz counted down the line until he reached Hogan's spot.

"Was is los?" he asked apprehensively, "Where is Colonel Hogan?"

"Well, ya see..." Newkirk started, "Ah..."

"Had an internal matter, Schultz." Hogan said, stepping into his spot in line, followed by LeBeau and Carter. Kinch and Newkirk visibly relaxed.

"What...Where...Colonel Hogan!" Schultz said, "Why were you late?"

"I told you, an internal matter." Hogan said, "A disagreement between LeBeau and Carter."

Schultz looked over at the two mentioned men, he looked unconvinced. He opened his mouth to question them further, when Klink stepped out onto the porch of the Kommendantuer. "Report!" came his usual order.

Schultz shot Hogan one last suspicious look and turned to Klink, "All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

"Very good." Klink said, "Dismissed."

The men surrounded Hogan, Carter, and LeBeau. The questions came quickly and they overlapped each other, until Hogan finally held his hands up to quiet everyone down, "Settle down, the krauts are starting to stare." He motioned to the barracks, "Get inside."

The men shuffled into the barracks all dying to hear about their comrades' exploits, after they had settled down into their seats and bunks they turned expectantly to Hogan.

"What?" he asked, with a grin.

Carter laughed, "I think they want to know how it went."

"You 'ad us worried sick!" Newkirk said, poking the younger American in the chest, "You don't tell us 'ow it went and I'll..."

"All right." Hogan cut him off, "It is my distinct pleasure to tell you that, due to your fellow prisoners and the distinguished R.A.F, the munitions factories in Cologne and Dortmund are out of commission."

The men cheered, Newkirk smiled, "That'll keep 'em off the French underground for a while."

"Oui, it is a good day for France." LeBeau said, enthusiastically.

"Unfortunately, that will be our last mission, at least for the time being." Hogan said.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, "What happened?"

"London has solid information, from sources in Berlin, that our friend Lutzen is investigating the underground in this area." Hogan said, noticing that Newkirk tensed at the mention of Lutzen.

"Does 'e suspect us?" Newkirk asked, quietly.

"London doesn't know, but they want us to lay low for a little while." Hogan said, "So for now, we'll play it by ear. Did Lisbeth and Peter make it back to England?"

Kinch nodded, "They sent us a transmission about two hours ago. London sends their thanks for a job well done."

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz said, entering the barracks, "The Kommandant wants a couple of men to repaint the officers mess, now that they're done rebuilding the back wall."

"Why don't you paint your own mess hall." LeBeau said, with disdain.

"Right." Newkirk said, "Geneva Convention prevents us from bein' forced to work for the enemy."

"The Kommandant said he would offer one hour of extra light for two weeks." Schultz said, with a smile.

"The men are right Schultz, they can't be forced to work for nothing." Hogan said, slipping easily, into a manipulative con-man, "I mean I could only consider it for two hours of extra light for two weeks."

"The Kommandant said you would say that, so he said his final offer was one hour of extra light for three weeks." Schultz replied.

Hogan pretended to consider it, "Ah, very well. Tell the Kommandant that, Corporals LeBeau and Newkirk will paint the officer's mess tomorrow after breakfast."

"Danke, Colonel." Schultz smiled and left to tell Klink the arrangement.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Newkirk and LeBeau began to complain.

"Why us?" LeBeau asked.

"Yeah, you usually ask for volunteers." Newkirk added.

Hogan folded his arms over his chest, "I don't appreciate fist fights in the barracks." He gave them both a pointed look, "And maybe some good honest labor will help you to remember that in the future."

Kinch smiled while the Europeans continued to grumble under their breath, "Well, sir, how about some breakfast?"

1********************************************************1

Meanwhile in Hammelburg,

General Lutzen, had received a letter from his superiors in Berlin, which read in part:

'Miss Lisbeth Kramer and brother, Peter, have been located in London, England.

They are to be considered traitors to the Fatherland. An inquiry has been made into you and your handling of their disappearance. The Führer is most displeased, however, if you can crush the underground resistance in the Hammelburg area, you may be able to redeem yourself.'

He crumpled the letter, angrily. _I'll find them, all right._ He thought, _I'll find them and they will regret helping Lisbeth._ He picked up his glass of Schnapps and took a big swallow, _They'll be sorry, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

 **P.S.** Hey, I'm so sorry this took so long. I haven't been free to write, what with my nieces coming to visit, then my grandmother went into the hospital, and then I got sick! But, at last, all done! I hope you enjoyed the story. I want to thank you all for reading and giving me encouragement and constructive criticism, and la-hija-de-Dios, thank you so much for the support and the ideas!  
I do have a plot for another story that's beginning to take shape, hopefully something will come of it. As always, thank you and much love! ;)

P.P.S. Yes, I am aware that I use a lot of exclamation points...I'm just a very expressive person! :D


End file.
